La promesse de Penny
by miniirishlutin
Summary: Le cœur serré par l'angoisse et l'abandon, elle regarda Edward disparaître. Le temps s'écoula autour d'elle, lentement comme pour l'aider à se reprendre. [...] Elle chuta brutalement contre une racine et perdit connaissance, sans réaliser qu'une ombre immense s'approchait d'elle avec délectation.
1. Prologue

**La promesse de Penny**

**Prologue**

Le cœur serré par l'angoisse et l'abandon, elle regarda Edward disparaître. Le temps s'écoula autour d'elle, lentement comme pour l'aider à se reprendre. Finalement, elle sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'une grande bourrasque de vent froid s'engouffra sous les arbres de l'épaisse forêt. Elle frissonna, se frotta les bras avec violence dans le vain espoir de se réchauffer. Elle fit un pas, puis deux pour finalement se retrouver à courir vers sa maison. Vers son père, seul bloc insubmersible de son existence. Le dernier rempart de sa santé mentale. Tout en courant – et en chutant sur les nombreux obstacles que représentaient les branches au sol – elle se fustigea d'être tombée amoureuse d'un vampire. D'un _putain_ de vampire immature et lâche. Elle chuta brutalement contre une racine et perdit connaissance, sans réaliser qu'une ombre immense s'approchait d'elle avec délectation.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Bonjour, bonjour. Ceci est ma première fan-fiction, donc je demande toute votre indulgence. Je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je publierais cette histoire ( je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et elle n'est pas terminée) mais comme elle me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et m'empêche de travailler... Enfin voilà, voilà. Si vous avez des suggestions ( ou si vous repérez des fautes ! ) n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

**Disclaimers**: Ni Twilight, ni Charmed (incluant tous leurs personnages) ne m'appartiennent. Seule l'histoire est à moi (ça ne fait pas un peu prétentieux?).

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre. **

Ce furent des cris stridents qui la réveillèrent. L'esprit embrumé et la cheville pulsant douloureusement, elle tenta de redresser pour aussitôt sentir une main la maintenir au sol.

-**Ne bouge pas**, fit une voix de femme près de son oreille.

La femme parut s'éloigner d'elle et cria quelque chose à une autre personne. Des bruits d'explosion la firent sursauter mais elle ne bougea pas du sol. _Bien, donc à noter : mon instinct de survie semble être finalement apparut_, songea-t-elle avec sarcasme.

-**Contourne-le !** Hurla la voix d'une seconde femme, plus aiguë que la première.

-**C'est ce que je fais, Paige !** S'écria la première des femmes. **Mais il semble ne pas avoir d'angle mort, il voit tout** **!**

Bella osa enfin la tête pour se figer. Devant elle, il y avait trois femmes courant autour d'une ombre noire gigantesque d'environ huit pieds (*soit un peu moins de 2,5 mètres). A plusieurs reprises, elle vit l'une d'entre elles lever les mains sans que rien ne se passe, et les deux autres se battre avec acharnement. La forme noire se tourna vers Bella et se précipita vers elle. D'un geste instinctif, la jeune femme leva son bras pour se protéger quand soudain, l'ombre se ramassa sur elle-même et explosa, envoyant une onde de puissance autour d'elle et projetant les trois femmes sur plusieurs mètres.

-**Aïe !** S'écria l'une d'entre elle d'une voix courroucée.

-**Phoebe ? Tout va bien ?** Demanda la femme qui avait parlé à Bella.

-**Non,** râla la dénommée Phoebe. **Ma chemise est déchirée !**

-**Ce n'est qu'une chemise**, intervint la dernière femme – Paige, si Bella avait bien comprit.

-**Non, ce n'est pas qu'une chemise, Paige. C'est le premier vêtement que Coop m'a offert,** pleurnicha-t-elle comme une enfant.

-**Et toi, Piper, ça va ?** Demanda Paige en levant les yeux au ciel tout en époussetant son pantalon noir.

-**Oui, je crois. J'ai dû me fouler le poignet.**

Bella haleta alors qu'elle tentait de réaliser ce qui venait se passer devant elle. Les trois femmes parurent se souvenir d'elle et se retournèrent d'un bloc vers elle. Piper – si Bella retenait bien – se figea brutalement, rapidement suivie par les deux autres.

-**Comment est-ce possible ?** Demanda l'une d'elle.

Bella ne sut qui avait posé cette question puisque son regard était fermement ancré dans celui de Piper. Un regard incroyablement similaire au sien. La même forme d'yeux, la même couleur. Elles se détaillèrent plus en détails et Bella remarqua d'autres ressemblances. Comme la texture de leurs cheveux, la taille et la forme de leurs nez.  
Paige fut la première à se reprendre et s'avança pour l'aider à se relever. Elle se crispa légèrement au contact de l'étrangère mais elle se laissa faire. Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'elle posait le pieds par terre. Phoebe s'avança à son tour et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre couché.

-**Je peux regarder ?** Demanda gentiment Paige.

Bella hocha lentement la tête, ne sachant que dire, et la femme releva son jean pour dévoiler sa cheville rouge et gonflée. Alors qu'elle posait sa main dessus, Phoebe lui tint la main avec douceur. Piper secoua la tête et voulut poser à son tour sa main sur Bella mais à la seconde même où leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, une vague de chaleur les parcourut toutes les trois.

-**C'était quoi ça encore ?** S'énerva Phoebe.

La respiration de Piper s'altéra et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

-**Non,** souffla-t-elle.

-**Quoi ? Piper ! Piper !** Appelèrent les deux femmes en même temps.

-**Isabella,** fit-elle en peinant toujours à respirer. **Non, pas ça,** gémit-elle en s'écroulant au sol, le tête sur les genoux de Bella.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans le sous bois. Bella n'osait rien dire, bien qu'en réalité elle ne savait que dire. Alors que Piper sanglotait désespérément sur Bella, les deux autres femmes se dévisagèrent.

-**Je vais soigner ta cheville,** se reprit Paige.

Elle plaça sa main au-dessus de la cheville brisée – et non foulée – de Bella et une étrange lueur jaune pâle en sortit. Aussitôt, elle se sentit mieux, la douleur et les marques ayant totalement disparues.

-**Bella !**  
-**Bella !**

Des voix criaient son nom, accompagnées d'aboiements de chiens. La jeune femme tressaillit, forçant Piper et Phoebe à se reprendre.

-**Nous devons partir. Ne parle de cela à personne,** se dépêcha de dire Phoebe. **Nous reviendrons demain pour tout t'expliquer. Ici, à midi.**

-**Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, pouvez plutôt venir chez moi demain soir ? Mon père est de garde. Je saurais le rassurer.**

Les mots étaient sortis tous seul de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Les trois femmes notèrent rapidement son adresse et disparurent dans un nuage de particules bleues à l'instant même où un chien se précipitait sur elle.

-**Bella !** Cria Charlie, son père, avec soulagement en la voyant.

-**Papa !** S'écria-t-elle avant de sauter dans ses bras.

-**Tu vas bien, ma fille ?** Lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux alors que le visage de sa fille s'était logé dans son cou.

-**Non,** gémit-elle. **Edward m'a larguée dans la forêt et je me suis perdue. Et en plus, j'ai faim. Et envie de faire pipi.**

Le chef de la police explosa de rire, rassuré, la peur quittant définitivement son corps. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et l'entraîna vers la sortie de la forêt. Tout le monde sembla soulagé de la revoir. Elle fut surprise de voir autant de monde réunit pour elle mais elle était fatiguée et son esprit était encore trop confus après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle retrouva son lit avec une vive émotion après avoir englouti les restes de la pizza de son père. Elle avait tellement faim qu'elle n'avait même pas râlé à propos des anchois jonchant le met.  
Une fois allongée dans son lit, au calme, elle laissa sa colère exploser. _Non mais pour qui il se prend ce crétin ?_ Bella était rarement en colère mais là, c'était justifié. Durant un bref moment, elle avait en effet pensé devenir un vampire pour devenir la compagne éternelle d'Edward mais elle n'était pas stupide non plus. Elle se doutait qu'une rupture était quasi-inévitable. Mais ce qu'il avait dit ! Cela, elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle lui avait permis d'entrer dans sa vie et de s'y faire une place considérable, jusqu'à s'oublier elle-même.

D'un autre côté, ses pensées se focalisaient régulièrement sur les trois femmes étranges. Elles se ressemblaient, peut-être des sœurs ? Et cette ombre ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Que s'était-il passé quand elles étaient toutes en contact ? Elle se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Cette énergie étrange qui l'avait parcourut semblait être revenue. Mais... plus fortement. La chaleur monta si vite en elle que cela lui provoqua un haut-le-cœur et elle eut à peine le temps de se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour rendre son dîner. Couchée sur le carrelage froid de la petite pièce, elle sentait la sueur couler le long de son front et de son dos. Pourtant, ce n'était une crise de panique. Non, c'était désagréable mais étrangement réconfortant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle parvint à se relever et se relava les dents avant de prendre une douche. Douche qu'elle n'avait pas prise plus tôt car elle se sentait trop fatiguée. Elle retourna se coucher, tentant de calmer son cerveau. Elle aurait des réponses dès le lendemain.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Révélations

**Chapitre 2 : Révélations**

A San Francisco, dans un manoir de Prescott Street, une femme de trente-sept ans s'était assise à sa coiffeuse et s'observait avec tristesse. Dans la chambre d'à côté, elle pouvait entendre son mari recoucher leur fille de presque deux ans. A l'autre bout du couloir, elle savait que ses fils dormaient profondément, inconscients de la tornade qui allait s'abattre sur leur famille.

-**Piper ?** Appela doucement l'homme appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

Jusque là, elle avait relativement bien tenu mais devant l'inquiétude de son époux, elle fondit en larmes.

-**Léo,** gémit-elle.

Léo s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, lui laissant le temps. Depuis le temps, il la connaissait, il ne pouvait pas la forcer à dire les choses. Il lui caressa le dos et les cheveux pour la réconforter mais son mal semblait important. Alors il baissa sa tête et murmura à son oreille :

-**Je ne quitte pas, je suis là. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, nous pourrons survivre à cela.**

Sa voix calme et douce trahissait son passé d'ange. Le corps secoué de sanglots, elle leva les yeux vers lui et raconta une partie de son passé oublié. Plus elle avançait dans son récit, plus la rage envahissait Léo. Pourquoi avait-elle subit tout cela ? Il ne l'admettait pas.

-**Je me suis souvenue de tout quand nous l'avons touchée toutes les trois,** conclut-elle en se serrant davantage contre lui.

Il déglutit pour ravaler sa colère.

-**Tu penses que cela lui a permis de retrouver son pouvoir ?**

-**Je ne sais pas. Nous allons la voir avec les filles demain soir. Tu viens avec nous ?** Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-**Et les enfants ?**

-**Papa sera ravi de les garder.**

-**Victor ? Ravi de garder les enfants ?** S'étonna-t-il en repoussant sa femme du bout des bras. **Depuis quand ton père est ravi de garder ces monstres ?**

Le ton dubitatif de Léo finit par avoir raison des larmes de Piper. Un faible sourire éclaira son visage.

-**On lui demandera de venir dans l'après-midi afin de tout lui expliquer.**

-**D'accord,** fit Léo en la reprenant contre lui.

Ils se couchèrent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cherchant réconfort et amour.

Plus loin, dans la même ville, une journaliste terminait son article pour le lendemain alors que son mari lisait une dernière histoire à leur fille aînée, Prudence. Cette petite fille de trois ans ne s'endormait jamais avant minuit. Les jeunes parents se demandaient encore comme cela était possible.

-**Voilà, je crois que cette fois c'est bon,** soupira Coop en s'étirant.

Phoebe tapa le point final de l'article et l'envoya à Élise, sa chef. Elle se retourna sur sa chaise pour faire face son époux.

-**Connais-tu un démon du nom de Perry ?**

Le cupidon arqua un sourcil :

-**Il existe un démon qui s'appelle Perry ? Sérieux ?**

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

-**Oui, sérieusement,** reprit-elle. **Il semblerait qu'il s'est attaqué à Piper il y a dix-huit ans. Mais à l'époque, nous n'avions pas nos pouvoirs. Et à ce moment, je venais d'arriver à New-York pour tenter de retrouver mon père.**

-**Non, je ne crois pas. Qu'est-il arrivé à Piper ?**

-**Je n'ai pas toute l'histoire, elle voulait absolument en parler avec Léo d'abord. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont traversés, ils se disent toujours tout. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que le démon aurait tué son petit-ami et a failli la tuer. Grand-mère serait arrivée pour le renvoyer en enfer. Elle n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus.**

Le couple continua de discuter dans leur lit jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les rattrape.

Dans un autre quartier de San Francisco, Paige se mordait la lèvre nerveusement. Elle attendait impatiemment son mari, agent de probation. Ses sœurs et elle s'étaient mises d'accord sur la manière d'agir le lendemain. Léo serait la diplomatie et le calme, Coop également tout en ayant un autre point de vue et Henry serait plus qu'utile pour l'aider à assimiler les nouvelles. Son fils et les jumelles dormaient depuis un moment déjà, incapable d'attendre leur père pour le bisou du soir. Alors qu'elle se levait pour faire les cents pas, une lumière bleue apparut dans son salon.

-**Bonsoir Paige,** fit une voix grave.

-**Bonsoir papa,** salua-t-elle en serrant Sam dans ses bras. **Que fais-tu ici ?**

L'être de lumière semblait mal-à-l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas l'air qu'il avait.

-**Il faut qu'on parle. C'est important.**

Oh non, Paige n'aimait pas cet air sur le visage de son père. C'était généralement le signe que des ennuis arrivaient.

Le lendemain, au manoir, Victor Bennett écoutait sa fille avec de grands yeux stupéfaits. Sur ses genoux, le petit Chris, six ans, le regardait avec adoration. Son frère veillait sur les autres enfants de la fratrie dans le jardin d'hiver. A un moment, Paige prit le relais de l'histoire et rapidement, de nombreux regards noirs se dirigèrent vers Sam, qui se faisait tout petit près de la cheminée.

-**Piper, Phoebe, vous connaissiez Penny. Comment aurais-je pu dire non ? Elle a joué sur ma culpabilité.**

-**Tu aurais pu nous le dire ! Tu aurais pu me le dire la première fois que je t'ai rencontré,** accusa Piper, les yeux remplis de tristesse et de colère.

-**Et qu'aurais-tu fais ?** Se défendit-il. **Tu maîtrisais à peine tes pouvoirs, Piper. Vous étiez sans cesse attaquées par des démons. Comment aurais-tu pu veiller sur elle ? Elle a grandi en sécurité et aimée.**

Piper souffla et plissa les yeux mais Léo posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, l'aidant à se calmer. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, mais ce n'était pas plus facile de l'admettre.

-**Que faisons-nous alors ?** Demanda Henry qui surveillait les enfants du coin de l'œil.

Les trois sœurs échangèrent un regard.

-**Il faut tout lui dire. Pas de secret. Même si c'est dur.**

Les trois époux étant d'accord avec leurs femmes, ils hochèrent la tête.

-**Donc**, intervint Victor. **Vous partez ce soir pour... Forks ? Et vous me laissez avec les enfants ? Avec tous les enfants ?**

Phoebe rigola devant l'air affolé de son père et le rassura.

-**Non, Billie arrive dans deux heures. Elle passait son dernier partiel aujourd'hui.**

Deux heures plus tard, à l'heure convenue, la jeune sorcière blonde arriva pleine de vie.

-**J'ai fini ! Les filles, dès la semaine prochaine j'aurais enfin mon master de psychologie.**

Les sœurs sourirent devant la bonne humeur de leur amie – presque sœur. Il lui avait fallut longtemps avant de la retrouver après la mort de sa sœur. Mais plus que ce deuil, elle avait dû apprendre à vivre avec la culpabilité de l'avoir tuée. Rapidement, elles lui expliquèrent la situation et Billie se précipita dans les bras de Piper pour la réconforter.

-**Comment te sens-tu ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

-**Je ne sais pas. En colère. Triste. Honteuse. Et j'ai peur.**

-**De quoi, Piper ? Si tu lui expliques tout, elle n'a aucune raison de te repousser ou de te haïr. Tu es une femme bien, Piper Halliwell. Je suis sûre qu'elle saura le voir, comme moi j'ai su le voir chez vous trois.**

-**Et sur ces surprenantes paroles pleines de sagesses de la part de Billie...** commença Henry, peinant à retenir un fou rire.

-**Parce-que tu t'y connais en sagesse toi ?** Rétorqua l'étudiante avec hargne.

Elle savait qu'il disait cela pour plaisanter et elle jouait le jeu sans soucis. Depuis la mort de ses parents et de sa sœur, elle s'était retrouvée une famille et Henry était un peu le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

-**Malgré tout,** intervint Léo, **il faudrait y aller, Isabella risque d'attendre.**

Les parents embrassèrent les enfants et se réunirent autour de Paige et de Coop avant de disparaître, les uns dans la lumière bleutée, les autres dans un nuage en forme de cœur.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau passé

**Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau passé...**

Le groupe ayant pris soin d'apparaître sous le couvert des arbres bordant la maison, ils s'avancèrent dans la cour arrière. La main de Piper tremblait dans celle de Léo tandis que Phoebe se collait contre elle. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit soudainement et elle apparut. Pâle et une lueur de peur dans les yeux mais droite et déterminée. Henry et Coop, ceux qui connaissaient le moins Piper pouvaient dire avec certitude qu'elles se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup, à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement.

-**Je ne pensais pas vraiment que vous viendriez,** dit-elle d'une voix hésitante en les détaillant tous un par un.

La gorge serrée, Piper s'avança et les présenta :

-**Je suis Piper Halliwell. Voici mes sœurs Phoebe et Paige. Ainsi que nos maris : Léo, le mien, Coop celui de Phoebe et Henry celui de Paige.**

Le cœur battant la chamade, Bella les salua de la tête avant de les inviter à entrer dans la maison. Ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon, les trois sœurs dans le sofa et les époux derrière elles. Elle leur proposa du thé ou du café mais ils déclinèrent. Alors elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et ne prononça plus un mot. Léo se racla la gorge et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa femme. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration et se lança, ses deux mains prises par celles de ses sœurs l'entourant.

-**Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer mais... voilà, nous sommes des sorcières.**

_Ok_, se dit Bella, _donc après les vampires, voilà que je tombe sur des sorcières ? Il n'y a vraiment qu'à moi que cela peut arriver. Et puis, c'est quoi cette façon de l'annoncer ? Elle n'avait rien du plus... diplomate ? _

-**Nous vivons à San Francisco et il y a douze ans, lorsque Phoebe est rentrée de New-York pour vivre dans le manoir familial, nos pouvoirs se sont réveillés. A l'époque, j'y vivais avec ma sœur aînée, Prue. Alors même que nous devions faire face à un nouvel aspect de notre vie, nous avons commencé très vite à nous battre contre les démons.**

_Démon ?_ Bella haussa un sourcil circonspect, tentant d'étouffer sa peur. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, Piper poursuivit.

-**Nous avons chacune un pouvoir distinct associé à un pouvoir commun. Trois ans plus tard, Prue a été... tuée par un démon et nous avons rencontré Paige. Nous avons la même mère mais pas le même père. Si... si nous sommes revenues, c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier quand nous nous sommes touchées.**

Bella se figea, la respiration coupée en se souvenant de son malaise, la veille. Quel lien avait-elle avec les sœurs ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle autant en confiance ?

-**Il se trouve qu'un... sort avait été posé sur toi et sur moi. Ce contact a permis de l'enlever.**

-**Quel sort ? **

La question avait fusé prouvant qu'elle ne remettait même pas en cause les dires de Piper.

-**Un sort de mémoire. C'est...**

Elle s'interrompit et échangea un regard avec ses sœurs qui l'enjoignirent de continuer.

-**C'est notre grand-mère qui nous l'a posé il y a tout juste dix-huit ans. J'avais à peine dix-neuf ans et mon petit-ami venait d'être tué sous mes yeux. Pour me protéger et te protéger, ma grand-mère a fait en sorte que je t'oublie et que tu ne puisses pas te servir de... enfin d'être toi tant que nous n'étions pas réunies.**

L'information sous-entendue frappa Bella violemment, la faisant pâlir davantage. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle disait. C'était impossible. Elle secoua la tête, refusant d'en entendre davantage. Voyant son affolement, Léo prit le relais. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui parla lentement, doucement pour l'aider à calmer sa crise de panique mais elle n'entendait rien. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Son univers avait déjà été bouleversé par l'arrivée d'Edward, puis à nouveau avec son départ et maintenant ça ? La colère la submergea alors brutalement et elle se leva, faisant reculer Léo. Elle s'empara de son téléphone.

-**Bella ?** Dit une voix étonnée à l'autre bout de la ville.

-**Viens à la maison. Maintenant.**

Jamais encore elle n'avait parlé ainsi à Charlie et son ton acide et ferme l'effraya. Inquiet, il raccrocha et demanda à un collègue de le remplacer. En arrivant chez lui, il fut surprit de voir six inconnus installés dans son salon. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque son regard tomba sur la femme assise au centre du canapé. Son visage devint si blanc qu'il pouvait presque concurrencer le teint vampirique.

-**Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?** Éructa Bella en se plantant devant lui, rouge de colère. **Et Renée ? Comptait-elle aussi me le dire ? Ou alors vous aviez prévu de me mentir toute ma vie ?**

-**Non,** parvient-il à bégayer. **Je... je ne savais pas comment...**

-**Évidemment, comme c'est pratique. L'excuse minable du « je ne savais comment te le dire »...**

Elle continua de s'épancher ainsi jusqu'à ce que Léo intervienne de nouveau.

-**Isabella, ne reporte pas ta colère contre lui. Il n'est responsable que de ton bonheur et de ta sécurité. Il t'a élevé comme sa propre fille de sang, il t'a aimé et t'aime ainsi. Ne te retourne pas contre lui. **

-**Alors contre qui ? Contre qui je peux m'énerver ? Qui est responsable ? **

Phoebe se leva et se posta aux côtés de son beau-frère :

-**C'était un démon. Il s'est attaqué à tes parents biologiques deux semaines après ta naissance. Lui ne s'en est pas sortit et ta mère était dans un état lamentable. Physiquement incapable de prendre soin de toi, notre grand-mère a pris la décision de t'éloigner pour éviter d'autres attaques. Et oui, tu peux t'énerver contre elle, nous l'avons déjà fait. Penny était une femme... forte et indépendante mais elle ne prenait pas toujours les bonnes décisions. **

Les paroles de la femme parvinrent enfin à la calmer et elle s'excusa lentement, presque à contrecœur, auprès de son père. Charlie lui pardonna aussitôt, heureux qu'elle ne cherche pas à s'éloigner de lui. Ils se réinstallèrent dans la salon et le chef de la police fut le premier à se reprendre :

-**Hum... et sinon, comment avez-vous retrouvé Bella ?**

Cette fois, ce fut Paige qui prit la parole :

-**Nous étions à la poursuite d'un croquemitaine.**

-**Croquemitaine ?**

Le père et la fille semblaient perdus.

-**C'est un démon qui... enfin nous n'allons pas épiloguer là-dessus. **

-**Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?** Demanda Bella dans un murmure, sans oser relever la tête.

Piper déglutit avant de répondre.

-**Je... je voulais te connaître et... je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je t'avais sciemment abandonnée. **

-**Hier, vous m'avez appelée Isabella, comment avez-vous appris mon nom ?**

Pour la première fois de la journée, l'aînée des sœurs sourit.

-**C'est moi qui l'avait choisi. C'était le nom de ma belle-mère. C'était une femme formidable mais elle est morte quelques semaines avant ta naissance. Tu sais, ça fait beaucoup pour une journée, nous allons partir, te laisser digérer tout ça et...**

-**Vous reviendrez ? **

L'espoir contenu dans cette exclamation fut parfaitement perceptible et Piper le lui promit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella se retrouvait seule avec son père, effrayée de découvrir un nouveau monde. Celui des vampires n'était finalement pas si terrible que cela.


	5. Chapitre 4 : pour un nouveau présent

Bonjour, bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre. Il n'est pas plus long que les précédents mais je pense néanmoins que les suivants le seront. Je retrouve peu à peu foi en mon travail et cette histoire m'y aide. Si je ne "sombre" pas de nouveau, je posterais le chapitre 5 au cours de la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture !

Rappel:

**Disclaimers**: Aucun des univers utilisés (livre + série), incluant les personnages, ne m'appartiennent.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : … pour un nouveau présent**

La nuit fut longue et peuplée de cauchemars. Bella se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver la paix. Sa vie se retrouvait une nouvelle fois bouleversée. Tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir, tout ce qu'elle croyait être les bases solides de sa vie n'étaient que mensonges. Elle se sentait trahie. Elle fut plus que soulagée de voir l'aube se lever enfin. Elle fonça prendre une douche et s'habiller confortablement d'un jean et d'une tunique sombre lui tombant sur les cuisses. Avant de quitter la salle de bain, elle plissa les yeux et prit l'étonnante décision de se maquiller légèrement. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait dire au lycée qu'elle se laissait abattre par cette « rupture ». Un peu de fond de teint, de fard à paupière doré, de mascara et le tour était joué. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour y retrouver son père buvant son café.

-**Bonjour papa.**

-**Bonjour, as-tu réussi à dormir ? Parce-que moi... pas du tout.**

Elle esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête :

-**J'ai somnolé plus qu'autre chose.**

-**Tu veux rester ici aujourd'hui ? **

Elle hésita un court instant mais refusa la proposition, elle n'allait pas commencer à fuir dès qu'une petite épreuve se présentait. Aujourd'hui, elle était une nouvelle femme. Une nouvelle Bella. Non, pas Bella : Isabella.

Elle avala rapidement un bol de céréales et une tasse de thé, fila se laver les dents et attrapa son sac de cours avant de sauter à bord de sa Chevrolet d'un autre âge. Elle se gara sur le parking du lycée et courut jusqu'à sa salle de classe, en retard.

Dire que la journée fut longue était un euphémisme, elle eut le droit à des regards de pitié, des murmures sur son passage et de fausses amabilités de la part de Lauren et Jessica. Alors qu'elle allait démarrer sa voiture, elle tapota le volant tout en réfléchissant. Elle avait besoin de changement. Isabella avait besoin d'exister. Prise d'une subite envie, elle prit la direction de Port Angeles. Sur place, elle se rendit sur la _1ère rue Est_, dans un salon de tatouage. Le tatoueur la regarda d'un air sceptique mais quand elle lui exposa son idée et ses raisons, il lui proposa de le faire immédiatement, il n'avait pas de rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Charlie étant partit à Seattle pour toute la journée, elle accepta. Sans hésiter une seconde, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil, laissant l'artiste faire ses croquis. Lorsqu'il eut finit, elle bavait presque devant les véritables œuvres d'art. La tête de loup semblait plus vraie que nature. Après un instant de réflexion, elle porta son choix sur l'un d'entre eux. Sur celui-ci, le loup n'avait pas de lignes réalistes mais était tout en arabesques élégantes. Juste en dessous, il y avait trois fleurs de tulipes ouvertes à trois stades différents : en bouton, légèrement ouvert et grand ouvert. Elle dénuda sa jambe et l'homme se mit à l'œuvre, inscrivant sur sa peau, et de manière indélébile, sa nouvelle vie. Elle ne grimaça pas au contact des aiguilles, la douleur étant loin derrière celle qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur. Plus tard, elle remontait dans sa voiture avec une partie du tatouage au-dessus de sa cheville gauche. Il manquait quelques détails, des ombres et le tatoueur n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les fleurs.

*CH4*

Deux jours après, le samedi, elle y retourna, ayant pris rendez-vous cette fois-ci. Le tatoueur l'accueillit d'un sourire et lui fit signe de s'installer alors qu'il encaissait un client tatoué de la tête aux pieds. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il avait encore de la place pour des tatouages. Elle y laissa une grande partie de ses économies mais cela en valait la peine. Personne encore ne s'était rendu compte du changement, cependant, elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Le soir même, elle reçut un étrange coup de téléphone sur son mobile :

-**Bonsoir, je voudrais parler à Isabella, s'il vous plaît.**

La voix d'enfant la fit fondre instantanément.

-**C'est moi.**

-**Waouh. Chris ! Chris !** Appela l'enfant. **Elle a répondu, c'est elle !**

-**Tu devais m'attendre !** Cria une petite voix au loin.

Amusée, Isabella attendit quelques secondes.

-**Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment notre sœur ?**

Son sourire se ternit un peu en réalisant qu'elle n'avait même pas demandé à Piper si elle avait eu des enfants. Elle ne lui avait posé aucune question sur elle. Elle secoua la tête et répondit :

-**Tout dépend...**

-**De quoi ? De quoi ?** S'exclamèrent les deux frères en même temps.

-**Qui est votre mère ? **

-**Piper !** Hurla Chris, tout excité.

-**Alors oui, je suis votre sœur.**

-**Trop bien,** soufflèrent-ils. **Quand est-ce qu'on pourra se voir ?**

-**On dit : « quand pourrons-nous nous voir ? »**, reprit-elle. **Quand vous le souhaitez, sauf les jours où je suis en cours.**

-**Ce soir ?** Fit l'un deux avec espoir.

Isabella rigola mais en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée puis les voix de Billy et Jacob, elle se renferma légèrement :

-**Pas ce soir, non désolée. J'ai des invités. Mais... peut-être que... demain ? **

-**Ouais !** Hurlèrent les garçons au téléphone. **Je vais demander à papa et toi tu demandes à maman,** ordonna celui des deux qui semblait le plus vieux.

Et ils raccrochèrent. Elle s'amusa de leur comportement et descendit rejoindre son père. Elle salua les deux Quileutes et s'attela à la préparation du repas.

-**Alors ?** Demanda Jacob en la suivant. **Comment vas-tu ? Depuis qu'il est partit ? **

Elle haussa les épaules.

-**Ça va, je suis juste en colère qu'il m'ait laissée dans la forêt comme ça. **

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut couper dans le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna. Elle s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et décrocha.

-**Oui ?**

-**Isabella ? Je suis désolée que les garçons t'aient appelée comme ça,** commença aussitôt Piper.

-**Ce n'est pas grave,** dit-elle doucement en sortant dans le jardin pour éviter les oreilles traînantes. **Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir posé de question sur ta vie.**

Piper eut un petit rire maladroit.

-**C'est normal, Isabella. Les choses sont compliquées et avec toutes les informations que tu as dû apprendre en peu de temps, je ne m'attendais pas à un interrogatoire. **

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux femmes qu'Isabella rompit :

-**Donc, tu as deux fils ? **

-**Oui, Wyatt a sept ans et Chris six. Et il y a aussi Mélinda qui vient tout juste de fêter ses deux ans.**

-**Quand tu parles d'eux, tu es heureuse,** murmura-t-elle.

Elle entendit un sourire à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-**Chris m'a demandé si ils pouvaient venir te voir demain.**

-**Seulement si vous êtes d'accord. Il s'agit d'un grand bouleversement pour tout le monde et je me disais que... peut-être de faire connaissance avec eux m'aiderait.**

Sa voix s'était faite moins ferme sur la fin, plus hésitante.

-**Nous sommes d'accord avec Léo, bien sûr. Nous voulions seulement être sûrs que ce n'était pas les garçons qui t'avaient forcé la main.**

-**Non, en aucun cas. Comment allez-vous les emmener ici ?**

-**Je viendrais simplement avec eux et Paige puis ils rentreront seuls.**

Isabelle eut un blanc avant de se souvenir de l'étrange lueur bleue.

-**De la même manière dont vous avez disparues de la forêt ?** Demanda-t-elle.

-**Oui. Nous en parlerons plus en détail quand tu seras prête. Vers quelle heure veux-tu que nous déposions les garçons ?**

-**Hum... onze heure ? **

-**Très bien, à demain. Passe une bonne soirée.**

-**Vous aussi,** répondit-elle doucement alors que Piper avait déjà raccroché depuis quelques secondes.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Surprise

**Chapitre 5 : Surprises**

En se levant le dimanche matin, elle grimaça devant la météo pluvieuse – pour ne pas changer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi cette nuit, mais elle ne dormait presque plus depuis le début de la semaine. Après la rupture douloureuse – plus pour son ego que pour son cœur – il lui avait fallu appréhender une merveilleuse nouvelle : celle de son adoption. En trouvant sa mère biologique, elle avait trouvé une grande famille qui semblait lui tendre les bras. Et puis, pas une famille comme les autres, non. Une famille de sorciers ! Elle avait donc une mère, un beau-père, deux demi-frères et une demi-sœur. Elle ne pensait avoir sa place dans cette famille. Mais... peut-être avait-elle simplement besoin de temps. Une brève douleur la ramena à la réalité et elle baissa les yeux sur son tatouage. Il était magnifique. Elle partit dans la salle de bain pour s'en occuper puis descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Charlie avait laissé un mot sur la table, il était partit à la pêche avec Billy et Harry, ses amis de la réserve. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui apprit qu'il lui restait à peine une heure avant l'arrivée de Piper et de ses fils.

Alors qu'elle avalait ses céréales, des cris en provenance de l'arrière de la maison se firent entendre. Elle reconnut la voix de Piper et soupira devant son repas inachevé. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte quand deux petites tornades entrèrent précipitamment pour se jeter sur elle. Les bras ballants, elle regarda Piper et Paige s'avancer, le regard désolé.

-**Nous n'avons pas réussi à les tenir plus longtemps**, expliqua Piper tandis que sa sœur se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-**Ce n'est pas grave**, parvint-elle à dire, la gorge serrée.

-**Les garçons**, fit la mère de famille d'une voix ferme, **n'oubliez pas les règles, ne for...**

-**...cez pas Isabella à faire quelque chose, pas de magie sauf en cas de défense et ne pas sortir de la maison**, achevèrent-ils en cœur sous le regard attendri de leur tante.

Après d'ultimes recommandations – ou d'ordres selon le point de vue – les deux trentenaires prirent congés, encore mal-à-l'aise avec Isabella.

-**Tu as un papa, comme nous ?** Demanda l'un tandis que l'autre la questionnait à toute vitesse pour savoir si son autre maman était aussi « super » que la leur.

-**Doucement, les garçons, je n'ai même pas terminé mon petit-déjeuner ni pris ma douche.**

Ils baissèrent la tête, légèrement honteux. Elle sourit et songea que finalement, elle avait peut-être sa place dans cette famille. Elle les installa devant la télévision pour finir son repas et aller dans la salle de bain en toute tranquillité.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, ils sautèrent du sofa pour courir vers elle.

-**C'est bon ? Tu es prête ?** S'écria Chris avec un grand sourire édenté.

-**Oui,** soupira-t-elle, faussement ennuyée.

-**Tu as quel âge ?**

_C'est partit_, songea-t-elle.

-**Je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans.**

-**Tu as des pouvoirs toi aussi ?** Attaqua l'aîné, curieux comme jamais.

-**Je... ne sais pas. On verra bien.**

-**Tu veux le savoir ?**

-**Eh bien... Je suppose. **

Après avoir éteint l'écran de télé, ils montèrent dans sa chambre pour éviter les regards indiscrets des voisins.

-**Ok, comment fait-on ?**

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard entendu.

-**Nous sommes nés avec donc on ne s'est jamais posé la question. Mais je sais que Tante Paige, au début, utilisait son pouvoir quand elle avait peur. **

-**L'autre jour,** intervint Chris, **papa parlait avec maman de notre tante qui est morte avant notre naissance. Ils ont dis que la colère aidait.**

Wyatt hocha la tête avec un sérieux proche du risible selon elle.

-**Oui, papa nous dit souvent de faire attention parce-que nos pouvoirs flu... flut... fluc...**

-**Fluctuent ?** Proposa Isabella devant son hésitation, surprise qu'ils comprennent le sens de ce mot.

-**Oui,** fit-il en souriant. **Donc, ils fluc...tuent avec nos émotions.**

-**Vous croyez qu'en me servant de mes émotions, je pourrais savoir si j'ai des pouvoirs ?**

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent frénétiquement. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps que le souvenir de sa rupture avec Edward revint avec force, et avec lui, toute sa colère. Aussitôt, tous les livres de sa bibliothèque s'envolèrent brutalement et retombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Isabella sursauta, une main sur le cœur. Bouche bée, Wyatt se retourna vers sa sœur :

-**Bon, je crois que la colère suffira pour le savoir.**

Un court silence envahit la pièce avant qu'ils n'explosent tous les trois de rire. La reste de la journée passa calmement, rythmée par les questions de ses frères... et le rangement de ses livres. En fin d'après-midi, son téléphone sonna. Il était l'heure pour les garçons de rentrer chez eux. Ils arborèrent une mine triste.

-**On pourra revenir ?** Demanda Chris en se serrant contre elle.

-**Oui, mais vous prévenez d'abord et je veux que vous ayez l'accord de vos parents.**

-**D'accord !** S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement d'elle, se tinrent la main et s'envo... enfin s'éclipsèrent. Épuisée, elle s'effondra sur le canapé et s'endormit.

*CH5*

Une nouvelle semaine débuta, durant laquelle elle se rapprocha encore d'Angela et de son copain, Ben. Le week-end arriva bien trop lentement à son goût mais il arriva. Le samedi matin, un rayon de soleil la réveilla. Elle descendit en courant dans la cuisine pour y retrouver son père. La semaine avait été longue avec lui, aucun des deux ne savait comment s'y prendre avec l'autre. Leur incapacité à parler de leurs émotions n'aidait en rien.

-**Bonjour,** fit-elle avec une légère hésitation.

-**Bonjour. Je vais à la pêche avec Harry aujourd'hui. Je... ne te propose pas de venir avec nous ?**

Un petit rire lui échappa.

-**Non papa, effectivement, ce n'est pas la peine.**

-**Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? **

Isabella se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était mal-à-l'aise.

-**J'aimerais bien aller voir Piper,** finit-elle par murmurer sans oser croiser le regard de Charlie.

Celui-ci ne prononça mot, bien conscient de l'état fragile de sa fille. Ils devaient trouver un nouvel équilibre et cela prenait du temps. Un temps qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément. S'il lui interdisait d'y aller, elle ne l'écouterait puisque : de un, il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire qu'il n'était pas son père et de deux, elle était majeure, à elle de décider comment vivre sa vie. Il suffisait qu'il apprenne à lui faire confiance et elle s'épanouirait. Charlie Swan était un homme simple et observateur, contrairement à ce qu'avait pu penser Edward. Il voyait que Bella... Isabella, avait besoin de connaître cette partie d'elle-même. Au-delà de toute cette histoire de sorcellerie, elle avait ce besoin vital de savoir d'où elle venait. Et cela, il ne lui enlèverait jamais.

Il termina sa tasse de café, reposa son journal et se leva pour débarrasser son petit-déjeuner. Durant quelques minutes, seuls les bruits de vaisselle percèrent le silence. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se retourna vers elle.

-**Nous mangeons ensemble ce soir ?** Demanda-t-il doucement.

Étonnée par cette question, elle releva brusquement la tête et dévisagea son père. Ses traits étaient détendus donc il n'avait pas l'air d'être contre son idée de partir voir Piper. Néanmoins, ce fut avec les épaules crispées qu'elle répondit par l'affirmative en hochant la tête. Ils échangèrent un sourire et le chef de la police quitta la pièce pour aller se préparer.

Une heure plus tard, elle attendait l'arrivée de Paige qui avait accepté de venir la chercher. Isabella était nerveuse. Pour tout un tas de raisons : tout d'abord, elle allait expérimenter l'éclipse. Ensuite, elle allait rencontrer de nouveau sa mère biologique et de façon prolongée. Et enfin, elle allait découvrir la magie des sorcières. Donc finalement, elle n'était si nerveuse que cela, non non. Elle était terrifiée ! Il y avait beaucoup trop d'inconnues dans cette équation et elle n'aimait pas ça. Toutefois, elle relativisait, elle allait enfin obtenir les réponses à ses questions. Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand Paige apparut. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, songea-t-elle, stressée.

*CH5*

Finalement, tout s'était bien passé. Les garçons avaient été heureux de la revoir aussi vite et la petite Mélinda s'était attachée à elle avec une vitesse affolante. Elle avait fait connaissance avec cette partie de la famille, les sœurs ayant pensé qu'il était un peu tôt avant la « Grande Rencontre », incluant, les époux, les enfants, Billie, les pères et les fantômes de sa grand-mère et arrière-grand-mère. Autant dire, malgré tout, qu'elle était rentrée chez elle complètement épuisée. Léo et Piper lui avait longuement raconté l'histoire de leur famille et depuis, Isabella ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un nœud à l'estomac. Un jour, elle ferait face aux démons et elle allait devoir se battre.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, Piper avait semblé de souvenir de quelque chose :

-**Ne t'étonnes pas si un jour un chat vient te voir et reste auprès de toi. Toute sorcière qui débute dans la magie se voit attribuer un familier pour aider à canaliser les pouvoirs.**

Elle avait hoché la tête et Paige s'était éclipsée pour la ramener chez elle.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et s'attela à la préparation du repas. Elle savait désormais d'où venait cette aisance en cuisine : Piper était chef et venait d'ouvrir son restaurant.

-**Alors, c'était comment ?**

Isabella sursauta en entendant la voix de son père. Une main sur le cœur, elle se retourna vers lui :

-**Je ne t'avais pas entendu. Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?**

Charlie secoua la tête, amusé. Il avait passé une bonne journée à la pêche avec Harry et sa fille semblait avoir également passé du bon temps avec sa famille. Il ressentait beaucoup de tristesse en songeant à cela. Il ne parvenait pas à admettre que sa fille avait deux familles. Il l'avait déjà perdu une fois, il ne voulait pas la perdre une seconde fois. Ils échangèrent un sourire maladroit et il repartit vers le salon.

*CH5*

Au début du mois de novembre, Jacob réussit à la persuader de venir au cinéma avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment mais Charlie la poussait à sortir et à ne pas se renfermer après tant de changements. Sur place, Mike Newton trouva le moyen de s'incruster et le jeune Quileute n'était pas franchement ravi – pour être politiquement correct. La tête ailleurs, elle ne fit pas attention au film mais grimaça quand ce dernier débuta. Un film d'horreur ? A ses côtés, elle entendit Mike commencer à être malade et ils sortirent de la salle. Pendant que le jeune homme s'occupait de sa nausée dans les toilettes, Isabella s'assit sur une des marches en compagnie de Jacob.

-**Quelle idée d'aller voir un tel film quand on ne supporte pas la vue du sang,** se moqua-t-il.

-**Je suis d'accord avec toi,** soupira-t-elle de dépit. **Je crois que la soirée est foutue.**

-**Ce n'est pas grave, on réessayera une prochaine fois.**

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire. Lorsque Mike les retrouva, Jacob se leva et tendit la main à Isabella pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'en empara et tout bascula. La première chose qu'elle sentit était la température plus qu'élevée de son ami puis le froid. Un froid intense et de nombreuses images défilèrent dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle relâcha la main de Jacob et ne fit plus un geste.

-**Bella ? Bella ? **

-**Je vais la ramener chez elle,** indiqua Jacob sans prendre la peine d'écouter les paroles de l'autre idiot.

Il entraîna la jeune femme jusqu'à sa voiture et la déposa chez elle. Charlie sortit à toute vitesse de la maison, en réalisant qu'il y avait un problème avec Isabella.

-**Isabella ?** Appela-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle parut enfin réagir. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son père et écouta les battements de son cœur pour se calmer.

-**Que se passe-t-il ?**

-**Piper,** gémit-t-elle depuis le creux de son épaule. **J'ai besoin de Piper.**

Charlie comprit et renvoya Jacob chez lui avant de rentrer. Il déposa Isabella sur le canapé et appela aussitôt Piper. A peine une minute plus tard, la sorcière arrivait en compagnie de ses sœurs.

-**Que s'est-il passé ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement en s'agenouillant devant Isabella.

-**Isabella ?**

-**Je... je ne sais pas trop...** murmura-t-elle l'air perdu. **Je parlais avec Jacob et il... m'a touché la main... Et là... j'ai vu défiler des images sous mes yeux. **

Les trois sœurs hoquetèrent sous le choc.

-**Mais... c'est impossible**, chuchota Paige avant de se mordre la lèvre tout en réfléchissant.

Phoebe eut un moment d'absence avant d'exploser de rire. Quatre regards circonspects se tournèrent vers elle. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se calmer, elle s'expliqua :

-**Piper a, de toute évidence, l'étrange habitude d'avoir des enfants exceptionnels. Entre Wyatt – qui semble être le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération – Chris qui n'est pas loin derrière et Mélinda qui commence à développer le pouvoir de bouclier** (*on va supposer que c'est le cas*).** Il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'Isie ait plusieurs de nos pouvoirs. **

Isabelle sursauta au surnom mais ne dit rien. Après tout, elle n'était plus la petite et gentille Bella. Elle se redressa et regarda sa mère dans les yeux en ouvrant grand les bras d'une manière théâtrale :

-**Surprise !**

Les rires remplirent la maison mais Phoebe garda un œil inquiet sur sa nièce. Le pouvoir de la Prémonition n'était pas le plus simple à gérer émotionnellement et ne connaissant pas Isabella – Isie – elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait faire face à l'empathie quand ses pouvoirs se développeront.


	7. Chapitre 6 : démon, familier, vampire

**Disclaimers** : Ni Twilight, ni Charmed (incluant leurs personnages) ne m'appartiennent.

Pour des raisons techniques évidentes, je ne suis pas exactement la trame chronologique de l'œuvre de Meyer. Voir même, quasiment pas. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, beaucoup d'événements seront modifiés: plus de surprises comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je tente néanmoins de respecter tout le reste. Bonne lecture:-)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un démon, un familier et un vampire**

Suite à cette soirée, Isie n'eut plus de nouvelles de Jacob et elle s'inquiétait. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait téléphoné à Billy mais elle sentait que ce dernier lui cachait des choses. Cependant, elle laissa couler, ayant pas mal de choses à régler de son propre côté. Piper et Léo l'aidaient à contrôler ses pouvoirs lors des week-ends qu'elle passait désormais chez eux. Quant à Phoebe et Henry – le mari de Paige – ils lui apprenaient tous deux à se battre, et honnêtement, ce n'était pas trop mal. Concentrée comme jamais sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait appris à maîtriser la télékinésie, même sous l'effet des émotions fortes. D'après Léo, peu de sorcières pouvaient les contrôler à un tel point sous le stress. Il fallait en général plusieurs années d'expérience et parfois, cela ne suffisait pas. La première leçon que lui avait donné l'ancien être de lumière (et elle n'avait pas été plus choquée que cela en apprenant qu'il était mort au cours de la seconde Guerre Mondiale. Après tout, elle était bien sortie avec un vampire décédé un siècle plus tôt.) avait été de lui apprendre que les pouvoirs n'étaient que défensifs. Wyatt, assis tout contre elle, avait hoché la tête avec sérieux en lui disant que c'était la différence entre eux et les démons. Ses deux jeunes frères profitaient de chacune des leçons de leur père pour s'entraîner avec elle. Une chose chiffonnait toutefois Léo : l'absence de familier. Le lien aurait dû avoir eu lieu depuis quelques semaines. Ordinairement, les sorcières et les sorciers découvrant leurs pouvoirs tardivement avaient obligatoirement un familier afin de les guider et leur permettre de canaliser un minimum leur puissance.

Le soir des vacances de Noël, Isie eut l'étonnante surprise de trouver Jacob sur le seuil de sa maison. Malgré ses préoccupations, elle n'avait pas oublié que son ami l'évitait depuis des semaines et elle ne pouvait lui pardonner simplement parce-qu'il venait la voir. Ainsi, elle le reçut sur le porche et l'observa longuement. Il avait encore grandi, pris dieu sait combien de kilos de muscles et s'était... coupé les cheveux ?! _Et pourquoi cela devrait-il me choquer ? Après tout, j'ai bien un tatouage sur la jambe_, pensa-t-elle en attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

-**Je... je...** bégaya-t-il bêtement en rougissant.

Elle haussa un sourcil hautain et lâcha froidement :

-**Dépêche-toi, j'ai froid.**

**CH6**

Jacob sursauta, n'étant pas habitué à un tel ton de sa part. Lui – au vu de sa tenue plus que légère, à savoir un simple short – ne semblait guère avoir le même ressenti quant à la température extérieure. Il fronça les sourcils et observa longuement celle qu'il espérait pouvoir encore considérer comme son amie. Elle avait changé. Beaucoup. Sa posture était plus droite, plus raide, sur le qui-vive. Lorsqu'elle était sortit de la maison, elle n'avait pas trébuché sur la barre de seuil comme d'ordinaire. Sa maladresse avait-elle disparue comme par magie ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Obnubilé par ses propres problèmes, il avait totalement oublié Bella.

-**Isabella**, corrigea-t-elle durement en plissant les yeux.

Il sursauta derechef, réalisant qu'il avait prononcé son nom tout haut.

-**Que t'est-il arrivé** ? Osa-t-il demander sans cesser de la détailler.

-**Parce-que ma vie t'intéresse désormais ? Non, tu sais quoi, ne répond pas. Va-t-en, Jacob. J'aimerais terminer mes devoirs pour la rentrée. Au revoir, Jacob**, murmura-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Il resta figé un long moment sur le porche d'une maison devenue celle d'une inconnue. Un hurlement au loin dans la forêt le fait tressaillir et il se mit en mouvement. Un pas après l'autre, il gagna les sous-bois, adressa un dernier regard perdu vers la maison de Bella puis disparut.

**CH6**

De sa fenêtre, Isie regarda Jacob partir, se retourner brièvement puis se fondre dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Elle soupira et se pencha de nouveau sur sa dissertation d'anglais. L'analyse des choix de Cordélia et de son père, le roi Lear. Soudain, un courant d'air glacial s'engouffra dans sa chambre et elle se mit à grelotter. Quand elle commença à exhaler, elle s'inquiéta. L'estomac serré par l'angoisse, elle se releva de son bureau et se retourna lentement, très lentement. Pour laisser un échapper un véritable hurlement de peur. Jamais encore elle n'avait crié ainsi. Ce n'était plus de la peur, à ce stade, c'était purement et simplement de la terreur. Un bruit de cavalcade explosa derrière sa porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant le passage à son père qui fonça sur elle pour la prendre contre lui. Lovée contre la chaleur réconfortante de Charlie, elle reprit peu à peu conscience de son environnement et releva la tête du giron de son père. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre. Ses tremblements finirent par s'espacer mais la peur resta.

-**Isie** ? Appela Charlie tout doucement. **Que s'est-il passé** ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais pas un son ne sortit. Elle se secoua et recula d'un pas.

-**Je ne sais pas. J'ai... j'ai cru voir...**

-**Quoi** ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Mais Isabella ne répondit pas. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait vu mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la réalité. C'était purement et simplement impossible. Elle finit par se calmer et descendit faire à manger afin de nourrir son père. Celui-ci, la regarda s'éloigner avant de soupirer puis de la suivre. Il y avait des moments où le chef de la police regrettait presque que sa fille ait retrouvé sa famille biologique.

**CH6**

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Isie se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de dormir. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle les revoyait.

-**Ah**, hurla-t-elle silencieusement de rage en frappant son oreiller du poing.

Elle expira bruyamment et se leva doucement sans faire grincer le parquet de sa chambre. Elle enfila un jean épais par-dessus son shorty, d'épaisses chaussettes et son gilet gris à grosses mailles. Dans la cuisine, elle s'empara de ses bottes et sortit. Il lui fallait de l'air. Beaucoup d'air. Elle frissonna rapidement dans l'air glacial de décembre mais marcha d'un pas décidé vers la forêt. La lune était pleine, éclairant parfaitement son chemin malgré l'épaisseur des arbres et des sapins. Elle marcha encore et encore sans faire attention au temps qui passait, à la température qui baissait. Non, perdue dans ses pensées, elle était bien loin de toutes ces préoccupations. Il y avait eu tellement d'événements surprenants dans sa vie au cours des derniers mois : son départ de Phoenix après le remariage de sa mère, la rencontre avec les Cullen, les retrouvailles avec Jacob, le départ des Cullen, une nouvelle famille, de nouveaux pouvoirs, une nouvelle vie. Oui, elle pouvait le dire sans honte ni hésitation : elle était complètement perdue. Perdue et sur le point de devenir folle. Un craquement sonore la ramena à la réalité et la fit sursauter. Puis une voix de velours dégoulinante et écœurante s'éleva non loin d'elle :

-**Mais qu'avons-nous ici ? Une jeune sorcière en perdition ? Décidément, j'adore les fêtes de fin d'année**, exulta la voix dont Isie pouvait sentir l'aura malfaisante.

Elle inspira à fond et se retourna d'un bloc pour faire face à son premier démon. Elle retint péniblement un cri d'horreur face à l'être immonde. Pas plus grand qu'elle mais au moins trois fois plus large aux yeux porcins et aux courts cheveux blonds... blond dégueulasse, pour être politiquement correct.

-**Dudley** ? Articula-t-elle difficilement avant de se laisser aller à un fou rire.

Elle avait devant elle le sosie de _Dudley Dursley_ dans Harry Potter. Son visage se crispa face à la réaction d'Isabella et ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à disparaître sous les plis de la graisse de son visage. La colère sortait par vagues impressionnantes de son corps mais elle continuait de rire. Il commençait à en avoir marre et lui lança une boule de feu aux pieds pour la prévenir de le respecter. Il eut un sourire en l'entendant s'arrêter net mais ses sourcils – quasiment absents – se soulevèrent quand elle esquissa un rictus.

Elle était en colère. Ça oui, elle était en colère. Toute sa rage envers Edward et les Cullen venait de réapparaître en voyant les yeux rouges sang du démon. Il lui lança une nouvelle boule de feu qu'elle voulut dévier mais en levant le bras, la sphère enflammée s'immobilisa dans les airs. Sous le choc, Isie recula d'un pas. Elle s'écarta de la trajectoire du projectile avant de s'apercevoir que le démon lui-même était immobilisé. _Figé_. Oh bon sang, elle avait le pouvoir de sa mère. Piper lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait également accélérer les particules jusqu'à l'explosion. Curieuse, Isabella pencha la tête et fit une petite moue. Puis elle haussa les épaules. Sa mère avait mis plusieurs années avant d'obtenir ce pouvoir. Inutile donc de perdre son temps. Elle fixa la boule de feu et l'envoya sur le gros démon, qui s'enflamma et disparut.

Isie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et réalisa qu'elle venait tout juste de tuer son premier démon. Fière comme jamais, elle sauta sur place en une espèce de danse de la victoire très peu flatteuse.

-**Et c'est qui la meilleure** ? S'esclaffa-t-elle, heureuse, en s'étalant sur le sol gelé.

Entre les cimes des arbres, elle voyait la lune et les étoiles. _Comme le ciel d'hiver est beau_, songea-t-elle avec une douce mélancolie. Un faible craquement de branche la força à se redresser. Les yeux fixés vers sa droite, elle exhala lentement et sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit en sécurité. Cinq exhalations plus tard, une ombre surgit des fourrés et s'approcha d'elle. Un loup ? Depuis quand y avait-il des loups par ici ? Elle pensait qu'ils avaient tous disparus depuis longtemps. Il passa sous les rayons de l'astre nocturne et Isabella se figea devant tant de prestance et de beauté. Puis elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un loup mais d'un chien-loup de Saarloos. Le chien continua de s'approcher d'elle et se roula sur le dos pour lui montrer son ventre, la langue pendante. Isie secoua la tête d'amusement et lui offrit ce qu'il attendait. Aussitôt, il poussa de profonds grognements appréciateurs.

-**Salut toi**, murmura-t-elle. **Que fais-tu ici** ?

Sa main rencontra bientôt un collier et le tourna pour tenter de trouver une médaille. En voyant le symbole gravé dessus, elle s'étonna. Léo lui avait pourtant dit que les familiers étaient des chats. Elle retourna la petite médaille et passa ses doigts sur le nom gravé dessus. _Isabella McKinney_. Sa grand-mère.

-**Tu étais le chien de ma grand-mère** ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse. **Tu... tu m'as attendu**, comprit-elle au moment où il se retourna pour se placer dans ses bras, la queue fouettant l'air de joie.

Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, la jeune femme explosa de rire. _Ce chien est adorable_, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il tentait de lui lécher le visage. Soudain prise d'un regain d'énergie, elle se leva et entraîna le chien dans une course folle. Cependant, sa joie se fana assez vite en reconnaissant l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La clairière. La putain de clairière d'Edward. Sentant sa colère et sa tristesse, le chien-loup se colla à ses jambes en geignant doucement. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour l'entourer de ses bras. Enfouissant son visage dans son épaisse toison, elle le rassura :

-**Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'en valait clairement pas la peine.**

-**Je présume que tu parles d'Edward**, fit une voix familière.

Elle connaissait cette voix. Mais d'où ? Le ton et la sonorité indiquaient clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire mais qui... ? Laurent ! Elle se mit sur séant et se tourna vers le vampire noir qui l'observait tranquillement depuis l'autre côté de la clairière.

-**Je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi facile de te trouver, Bella**, fit-il en souriant de ses dents éclatantes.

-**Isabella pour toi, sangsue**, cracha-t-elle de nouveau en colère.

-**Eh bien, eh bien, on sort les griffes à ce que je vois**, se moqua-t-il.

-**Es-tu ici pour parler ou me tuer ?**

-**Te tuer** ? Répéta-t-il une main sur le cœur, mimant le choc et l'incompréhension. **Non, non, jeune humaine. Je dois simplement te ramener à Victoria. Après tout, je lui dois la vie et je peux bien lui rendre ce petit service.**

-**Essaie toujours, connard**, répliqua Isie plus en colère que jamais.

Le vampire s'avança, en colère à son tour, mais soudain, son visage se tordit de... peur et il prit la fuite. Dire qu'elle était étonnée était un euphémisme et elle le fut bien plus en voyant d'énormes loups aussi grands que des chevaux le courser. L'un des loups, un roux, lui adressa un long regard avant de galoper vers les autres. Bientôt, le calme et le silence revinrent dans la forêt.

-**Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça** ? Fit-elle en regardant le chien.

Ce dernier bailla longuement et fit demi-tour sans s'occuper davantage des êtres partis de l'autre côté. Isabella haussa un sourcil puis le suivit, le sommeil commençait à la gagner.

**CH6**

Il était tard le lendemain quand Isie se réveilla. Le chien dormait tranquillement à ses côtés et ronflait doucement. Se rappelant sa nuit, elle courut au rez-de-chaussée pour tout raconter à son père.

Charlie venait de ranger son petit-déjeuner quand elle entra dans la cuisine. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il la voyait sourire largement.

-**Bonjour, tu es de bonne humeur. Bien dormi** ?

Elle secoua la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

-**Non, j'ai super mal dormi. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie, c'est compliqué et je suis sortie faire un tour.**

-**Dans la forêt** ? S'alarma-t-il immédiatement.

-**Oui, pourquoi** ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-**N'y retourne plus**, ordonna-t-il. **On nous a signalé des loups.**

-**Ah**, soupira-t-elle de soulagement. **Ce n'est que ça. Oui je sais, je les ai croisé. Pas très causants d'ailleurs.**

-**Pardon ?**

-**Ce ne sont pas des loups, papa. Je... je ne sais pas exactement si ce sont de vrais loup mais ils sont aussi grands que des chevaux et ils m'ont sauvée d'un vampire.**

-**Un vampire ? Qui ça ? Tu es blessée ?** Demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour vérifier.

-**Papa**, s'esclaffa Isie en s'éloignant des mains la chatouillant. **Je vais bien. C'était Laurent. Tu sais, le vampire qui était avec les deux psychopathes**, rajouta-t-elle devant son air perplexe. **Enfin bref, juste avant cela, j'ai trouvé mon familier.**

-**Fami... ah oui, le chat. Attends, tu as trouvé un chat dans la forêt ?!**

-**Non, un chien. Un chien-loup. Et tu ne sais pas, c'était le chien de ma grand-mère, Isabella.**

Charlie avait une expression confuse sur le visage. Le récit de sa fille n'était pas très clair. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'elle lui avait dit que les familiers étaient des chats. Sa mémoire n'était pourtant pas défaillante. Et était-elle devenue accro à l'adrénaline pour ne ressentir aucune peur face à un vampire ?

-**Papa ?** Appela-t-elle. **Je vais reprendre du début**.

Il hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et se rassit à table pour la suite.

-**Donc, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je suis partie marcher dans la forêt. J'y ai rencontré mon tout premier démon. Et puis un moche ! Il était laid. En le voyant, j'ai explosé de rire.**

-**Pourquoi** ? S'étonna-t-il.

-**Je trouvais qu'il ressemblait à Dudley dans Harry Potter. Bon, il n'a pas tellement apprécié et s'est énervé mais je l'ai tué. Papa, j'ai tué mon premier démon !**

Charlie ne savait que dire. Oh il était fier, pas de soucis de ce côté-là mais la peur s'était de nouveau installé en lui quand elle parla de démon. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

-**Ensuite, j'ai croisé le chien puis le vampire puis les loups**.

-**Dure soirée**, finit-il par dire calmement.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant de rire tous les deux à sa remarque. _Cela en vaut la peine_, se dit-il. Oui, il pourrait supporter cette peur si elle continuait de rire ainsi.

**CH6**

A midi, elle était prête à rejoindre sa famille maternelle pour les vacances. Paige avait promis de venir chercher Charlie pour le réveillon de Noël avant qu'ils soient tous réunis. Isie s'inquiétait tout de même un peu : elle allait rencontrer toute sa famille pour le première fois. Et apparemment, ils étaient nombreux. Sa tante apparue bientôt en serrant son fils de trois ans dans les bras. Le jeune Henry Junior avait hâte rencontrer une nouvelle cousine.

-**Isie !** Babilla-t-il en la voyant.

Il se débattit des bras de sa mère pour sauter dans ceux d'Isabella.

-**Bonjour toi,** fit-elle dans un grand sourire.

-**Bonjour toi,** répéta-t-il religieusement, ses petites mains sur les joues de la jeune femme. **Tu es belle comme Piper**.

-**Merci bonhomme. Bonjour tante Paige**, reprit-elle en levant la tête.

-**Bonjour ma belle. Tu es prête ? Tu as toutes tes affaires ?**

-**Je crois. Sinon, nous ne sommes qu'à une éclipse,** répondit-elle.

Le chien arriva à toute vitesse en aboyant généreusement.

-**Un loup ? Tu as un loup ?**

Isabella rigola doucement.

-**Non, c'est un chien-loup de Saarloos. Apparemment, c'était le chien de ma grand-mère, Isabella. **

Paige haussa les sourcils, grandement étonnée.

-**Nous demanderons à Léo. Il doit bien savoir. **

Un bras autour de Junior, elle avança vers sa valise et les deux gros sacs de voyages. L'un d'entre eux étant mal fermé, Paige aperçut les paquets cadeaux. Elle sourit et referma discrètement le sac pour éviter toute question gênante de Junior. Une main sur l'épaule de sa nièce – contre laquelle s'appuyait largement le chien – et une autre sur la poignée de la valise, elle s'éclipsa vers le manoir avec sa précieuse charge. Ce Noël promettait d'être idéal. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus tord.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Disparitions inquiétantes

Bien le bonjour. Voici donc le chapitre 7. J'ai mis un peu de temps pour écrire mais il est là. La qualité n'est pas excellente mais je fais comme je peux être donné le fait que j'ai énormément de mal à écrire depuis quelques mois. Enfin voilà voilà, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Disparitions inquiétantes**

Déséquilibrée par le poids de Junior et le chien pensant contre elle, Isie chuta dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Les bras fermement resserrés autour du bambin, elle releva la tête en plissant les yeux. En effet, à quelques pas de là, trois personnes se moquaient allègrement d'elle, dont Paige. Une brève envie de vengeance naissante en elle la força à passer rapidement son pied derrière ceux de sa tante, faisant ainsi tomber à son tour. Wyatt et Chris n'hésitèrent pas plus longtemps et plongèrent sur Paige pour aider leur sœur, s'en donnant à cœur joie pour la chatouiller allègrement. Le chien, pensant à un nouveau jeu, se jeta dans la mêlé à grand renfort d'aboiements. Isie laissa Junior partir pour ne pas le blesser accidentellement et le jeune garçon s'empressa de rejoindre ses deux cousines, Prudence et Parker qui attendaient sagement dans les bras de leurs parents. En entendant tout ce ramdam, Piper et Léo arrivèrent en courant dans le jardin d'hiver avant de s'arrêter brusquement. La sorcière eut un sourire tendre en voyant la scène. Ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé se déroulait en ce moment même sous ses yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se calment et Isabella mettent enfin se mettre debout.

Piper s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

\- **Bonjour Isie.**

\- **Bonjour m ... Piper. Tu vas bien? **Demanda-t-elle tout en époussetant son jean jean.

\- **Très bien.**

Elle examine plus attentivement le visage de sa fille.

\- **Tu as l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit,** fit-elle remarquer doucement.

Isie se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça.

\- **En effet. J'ai...**

\- **Isie! **Cria une petite voix au loin.

Rapidement, une petite brune se jeta contre les jambes de la jeune femme.

\- **Isie! Isie** ! S'écria-t-elle en levant les bras pour qu'elle la porte.

-**Bonjour à toi aussi Mélinda**, sourit la dite Isie avant de la faire tourner, provoquant un grand éclat de rire de la part du bambin.

-**Tu ne nous présente pas ?** Demanda une voix moqueuse en regardant Piper.

Celle-ci se retourna et enlaça la jeune blonde tenant un enfant d'à peine un an dans ses bras.

-**Bonjour Billie. Billie voici Isabella, ma fille. Isie, voici Billie, une amie chère à nos cœurs. Et une fantastique sorcière**, ajouta-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

-**Arrête de me flatter, Piper. Je ne viendrais pas t'aider en cuisine.**

-**De toute façon, la dernière fois tu as mis le feu,** intervint Wyatt toujours coincé dans les bras de sa tante.

Billie tira la langue avec maturité avant de tendre le bébé à Paige.

-**Je crois que ta puce à faim. Bonjour Isie, bienvenue dans cette famille de fous. Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, l'adaptation se passe bien ? Tu n'as pas trop peur ? Enfin... ce n'est pas trop dur à gérer ? Parce-que quand j'ai...**

-**Tu pourrais aussi lui laisser le temps de te répondre**, dit Léo doucement.

Piper secoua la tête avec amusement puis fronça de nouveau les sourcils en notant les importantes cernes sous les yeux d'Isabella. D'un signe de la tête, elle lui indiqua de la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

-**Raconte-moi,** fit-elle doucement en reprenant la coupe des légumes.

Isie souffla doucement et s'installa sur le tabouret en face de sa mère.

-**J'ai tué un démon cette nuit.**

Surprise, Piper lâcha son couteau et contourna l'îlot pour la prendre dans ses bras tout en cherchant un quelconque signe de blessures.

-**Es-tu blessée ?**

-**Non**, sourit-elle, **ça va. Mais j'ai découvert autre chose, en dehors du chien de ma grand-mère.**

-**Quoi donc ?**

-**Toi. J'ai ton pouvoir.**

Piper recula d'un pas et observa le visage de sa fille aînée. Au stade où elle en était, la surprise n'était plus de mise. Comment était-ce possible ? Wyatt et Chris possédait le pouvoir de la télékinésie et ses variantes mais pas autant de pouvoirs différents.

-**Léo**, appela-t-elle en passant la tête par la porte battante.

-**Oui** ? Fit celui-ci, une ride d'inquiétude barrant son front.

-**Léo, Isabella vient de me dire qu'elle avait nos trois pouvoirs.**

La bouche de son beau-père s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il n'était pas souvent étonné mais quand il l'était, cela valait le coup d'œil. L'homme sembla se plonger dans ses pensées, oubliant les deux femmes qui l'entouraient. Piper commençait à connaître sa fille et remarqua rapidement qu'il y avait autre chose. Isie lui raconta alors sa nuit plus en détail et elle ne chercha pas à l'interrompre lorsqu'elle décrivit le démon, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Il lui semblait familier, beaucoup trop pour le bien de la jeune femme. Des loups aussi gros que des chevaux s'étonna la sorcière malgré son expérience. Devant les yeux étrangement vides d'Isie, elle comprit le problème. Ou du moins, s'en douta.

-**Dis-moi**, murmura-t-elle. **Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.**

Isabella releva la tête et fixa sa mère.

-**Le soir où vous êtes venues en catastrophe, j'étais au cinéma avec Jacob. Phoebe a dis que j'avais le don de prémonition. Ce soir-là, en touchant la main de mon... ami, j'ai vu un homme, un amérindien de la réserve qui se mettait en colère devant moi puis se transformait en un immense loup. Puis Jacob est arrivé et s'est transformé à son tour pour me... défendre ? Donc, tu penses que cela va se produire ?**

Piper se pinça les lèvres et lui caressa distraitement le bras pour signifier son soutien.

-**J'en ai bien peur. Jusqu'à présent, toutes les visions de Phoebe se sont avérées exactes. Il ne tient qu'à toi de la modifier. Si tu veux connaître la vérité, va voir ton ami et parle avec lui. De toute évidence, il a les réponses que tu cherches.**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari – toujours perdu dans ses pensées – et emmena Isie dans le jardin d'hiver. Mélinda se jeta de nouveau dans les jambes de sa grande sœur avant de repartir à toute vitesse à la poursuite de Chris et Wyatt.

-**Paige, pourrais-tu...** commença Piper avant de se faire interrompre par Henry.

-**Elle est parti, son protégé néo-zélandais sembla avoir des problèmes.**

-**Pourquoi, il y a un problème** ? Intervint Coop, relevant les sourcils froncés de sa belle-sœur et de sa nièce.

En quelques mots, Piper expliqua la situation et le cupidon accepta sans chercher plus loin. Il s'avança vers Isie et lui prit doucement la main. L'instant d'après, ils disparurent dans un nuage rosé pour réapparaître à Forks, chez la jeune femme. Inquiet devant le silence d'Isabella, il se lança :

-**Souhaites-tu que je reste avec toi ?**

Elle parut reprendre ses esprits et secoua la tête en le remerciant.

-**Très bien, je rentre. Quand tu seras prête, ou si tu as un problème, crie mon nom et j'arrive dans la seconde. D'accord ? **

-**Oui. Merci encore, oncle Coop.**

Celui-ci sourit devant l'appellation puis repartit.

**CH7**

Isabella souffla longuement, observa la pluie et fit la grimace. S'emparant de sa parka et de ses clés, elle sortit de la maison pour rejoindre la réserve. Heureusement, Charlie l'y avait emmené une fois et elle se rappelait de la route à prendre. Quand elle se gara devant la petite maison des Black, elle sentit son courage se faire la malle. Tu es une sorcière que diable ! Une Halliwell et une McKinney. Sors de cette voiture et confronte Jacob, s'ordonna-t-elle. Elle inspira et sortit de l'habitacle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Billy.

-**Jacob n'est pas là, Bella. Tu ne devrais rester ici, la forêt est dangereuse ces derniers temps et les bêtes n'hésitent pas à en sortir par ici. **

-**Isabella pour vous,** répliqua-t-elle, acerbe. **Je sais très bien ce qu'il y a dans la forêt, certainement bien plus que vous.**

Des ricanements attirèrent son attention et elle tourna la tête sans voir le visage de Billy s'assombrir. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme de sa vision. A ce moment-là, elle crut que sa vision allait se réaliser. Elle tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur et s'approcha des trois hommes qui venaient à sa rencontre. Ils passèrent devant elle sans lui parler et s'adressèrent à Billy :

-**On vient chercher Jacob, c'est l'heure.**

Isie se tendit.

-**Parce-que maintenant Jacob est là ?**

-**Ne te mêle pas de ça fillette**, grogna l'un d'eux.

Isie se pinça les lèvres mais plissa les yeux sous l'insulte clairement audible.

-**Toi, Rambo tu vas te calmer et vite fait sinon je v...**

Elle fut interrompue par son téléphone et après un regard noir vers le plus grand des trois costauds. Soufflant bruyamment, elle décrocha.

-**Quoi ?** Aboya-t-elle.

-**Isie,** pleurnichait une petite voix au bout du fil.

Isabella pâlit aussitôt en reconnaissant Wyatt.

-**Wyatt ? Que se passe-t-il ? **

Mais son petit frère ne répondit pas, trop occupé à hoqueter de tristesse et de peur.

-**Wyatt, viens chez moi. Immédiatement. Je te retrouve dans quinze minutes. Dépêche-toi. Monte à l'étage et enferme-toi dans la salle de bain**.

Sans plus faire attention aux Quileutes l'observant entre stupéfaction et interrogation, elle grimpa dans son camion et partit à toute vitesse jusqu'à Forks. Jamais encore son véhicule n'avait roulé aussi vite et l'étrange fumée qui sortait du moteur était là pour le rappeler. Arrivée devant sa maison, elle s'engouffra dans la demeure et fonça jusqu'à l'étage pour y trouver son petit frère pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, penché sur celui de Chris.

-**Isie, aide-nous, s'il te plaît.**

Elle s'approcha et remarqua une flèche traversant l'épaule du petit garçon.

-**Je... je ne peux pas... y toucher. C'est... du poison pour nous. Toi... toi tu peux.**

Elle hocha la tête, se remémorant les paroles de Léo. Il lui avait parlé des Êtres des Ténèbres et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître l'arme utilisée.

-**Où sont les autres** ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse tout en observant l'épaule de Chris, cherchant comment l'aider sans lui faire plus de mal.

-**Je sais pas**, gémit-il. **Il y a eut une attaque et... et après Chris a été blessé. Je l'ai traîné jusque dans le placard sous... sous l'escalier pour le... cacher mais quand... quand je suis revenu, ils avaient tous disparus. Papa, maman, Mélinda, tante Paige, tante Phoebe, oncle Coop, tous. Il n'y avait plus que nous. J'ai essayé de les rejoindre com... comme papa nous a appris mais ça n'a pas marché. **

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le prit contre elle.

-**Tu as très bien agis. On soigne Chris et on repart là-bas pour enquêter, d'accord ?**

Il acquiesça sans répondre puis la laissa reprendre sa tâche. Bien vite, elle réalisa qu'elle avait besoin d'une pince coupante. Elle rassura Wyatt et se dirigea vers le garage tout en sortant son téléphone afin d'appeler son père. Charlie décrocha à la cinquième sonnerie.

-**Je viens de perdre une belle pri...**

-**Il me faut une pince coupante. En as-tu une ?** L'interrompit-elle rapidement.

Le chef de la police reconnut l'urgence et lui indiqua le tiroir visé, elle l'ouvrit et fouilla quelques secondes. Isie coupa la communication avant de remonter en courant. Délicatement, elle coupa la pointe de la flèche au plus près du corps de Chris. Puis, d'un geste ferme, elle tira doucement dessus. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa du blessé et elle se dépêcha de terminer puis de laisser le champ libre à Wyatt. Heureusement qu'il maîtrisait ce pouvoir depuis longtemps. Il mis ses mains au-dessus de la blessure et laissa sa magie opérer.

**CH7**

Une heure plus tard, alors que Chris se reposait dans sa chambre, Isie interrogeait Wyatt pour de plus amples informations. Seulement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir grand chose.

-**Mais comment peut-on enlever autant de personnes ? D'autant plus que maman et les tantes sont fortes. Très fortes. Qui a pu faire cela ? **

Mais, épuisé par toutes ses émotions, Wyatt s'était endormi contre elle. Avec un sourire à la fois inquiet et attendri, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena rejoindre son frère. Elle grimaça sous son poids. Et encore, une chance que tante Phoebe et oncle Henry ont commencé à m'entraîner sinon j'en serais incapable, se dit-elle. Plongeant la main tout au fond du dernier tiroir de sa commode, elle en tira quelques cristaux confiés trois semaines auparavant par Paige. Sa tante lui avait raconté le système d'alarme qu'elle avait placé dessus juste après la naissance de Wyatt. Elle avait reproduit le schéma pour elle afin qu'elle puisse protéger plus efficacement son père. Elle n'en avait pas eu l'utilité jusqu'à présent mais là... elle tourna la tête vers ses frères profondément endormis, soupira puis alla disposer les cristaux dans toute la maison. Plus personne, hormis sa famille de sang et Charlie ne pourrait pénétrer ici. Rassurée par cela et le bouclier de Wyatt, elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre l'avion pour aller à San Francisco, encore moins de prendre sa voiture. Elle ne pouvait s'y éclipser et ni Paige, ni Coop ne répondait à son appel. Que faire ? Se demanda-t-elle en se tordant nerveusement les doigts. Agacée par l'absence de réponse, elle fit les cents pas entre le canapé et la télévision. Le soir tombait et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était hors de question d'emmener ses frères au manoir, c'était bien trop dangereux. Wyatt et Chris étaient peut-être très puissants ensemble mais elle ne voulait pas courir ce risque. Isie se replongea dans tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa mère.

-**Mais oui ! Si je veux des réponses, il me faut le livre des Ombres,** s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix. **Mais comment le récupérer sans se rendre là-bas ?**

L'esprit fourmillant soudain d'idées, elle rassembla une vieille marmite, quelques bols, un mortier et pilon dont elle ignorait la provenance et toutes les herbes qu'elle avait en sa possession. En fouillant dans le vieux buffet de la grand-mère Swan, elle trouva de grandes bougies blanches. Lorsque sa main toucha cette boîte, elle eut une vision très clair de sa tante récitant une formule. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, elle sourit. Étant donné la situation, elle allait devoir la modifier mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Prudente, elle ferma correctement tous les rideaux de la maison avant de s'installer en tailleur devant la table basse. Elle réfléchit un petit moment avant de trouver les mots parfaits puis se lança :

**_J'en appelle aux anciens pouvoirs_**

**_Pour m'aider dans ces heures noires_**

**_Qu'à travers le temps et l'espace_**

**_Le livre me rejoigne pour que la famille reprenne enfin sa place_**

Un faible vent traversa la pièce et le livre apparut, semblant provenir directement du plafond, et tomba sur la table, devant une jeune femme stupéfaite que cela ait fonctionné du premier coup. Fébrilement, elle tourna les pages sans vraiment savoir quoi chercher. Une ou deux minutes plus tard elle tomba sur la formule pour retrouver une sœur. Quelques modifications pourraient suffire... Elle se concentra puis tenta :

**_Emmène-moi où la mère de mon sang a été emprisonnée_**

**_Que j'aide ma mère a se dépêtrer_**

**_Toi qui partage mon sang_**

**_Entends-moi_**

**_Toi qui partage mon sang_**

**_Reviens-moi._**

Mais il ne passa rien. Elle refoula ses larmes et continua de chercher. Elle tourna chaque page, analysa chaque ligne mais ne trouva strictement rien pour l'aider. Certes elle était novice, mais elle n'était pas idiote. Elle referma le livre d'un geste sec et le tapota du bout du doigt. Elle sursauta en entendant une voiture se garer devant chez elle.

-**Faites que ce soit Charlie**, murmura-t-elle, épuisée.

Et il s'agissait bien de lui.

-**B... Isie ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je pensais que tu étais repartie à San Francisco.**

Il posa ses cannes à pêche et ses bottes avant de s'avancer. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant le livre des Ombres.

-**Wyatt et Chris sont ici. Ils dorment dans ma chambre. Toute la famille a disparu. Wyatt a juste eu le temps de mettre son frère blessé à l'abri. **

-**Chris est blessé ?** S'inquiéta Charlie qui s'était pris d'affection pour le petit garçon.

-**Plus maintenant. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour les retrouver. Les garçons auraient dû pouvoir mais quelque chose doit les bloquer. J'ai fouillé dans le livre mais rien. Strictement rien. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, termina-t-elle au bord des larmes**.

Bien que peu friand de ces gestes, il la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter. Soudain, il se recula et l'observa.

-**Qui les a enlevés ?** Interrogea-t-il.

-**Je ne sais pas. Wyatt a juste pu voir un Être des Ténèbres.**

-**Mais ce... cet être là, il peut enlever autant de personnes avec autant de pouvoirs ?**

Isie secoua la tête de dénégation.

-**Je me doute bien qu'ils étaient plusieurs mais...**

-**Donc des... démons, n'est-ce pas ? **

-**Oui.**

-**Et où les démons emmènent-ils leurs victimes ?**

Isabella releva les yeux vers son visage.

-**En Enfer,** répondit-elle dans un souffle. **Mais je n'y suis jamais allée. Comment faire pour m'y rendre ? Hors de question d'emmener les garçons et quand bien même j'y parvienne, comment les retrouver ?** Paniqua-t-elle.

-**Chut**, fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. **Pour la première partie, je ne sais pas. Mais pour la deuxième, il faut un pisteur. Ou un truc dans le genre. **

Elle se mordit les lèvres sans répondre, continuant de chercher une solution sans impliquer ses frères.

-**Un pisteur... un pisteur... ou un traqueur**, s'écria-t-elle doucement. **Peut-être que si**...

Elle marmonnait depuis un moment quand Charlie décida de monter se coucher. Il n'était aucune utilité aussi lui souhaita-t-il malgré tout une bonne nuit et se rendit dans sa chambre.

-**Et si vampire pouvait m'aider ? James était un traqueur, me semble-t-il. Ce n'était sûrement pas le seul.**

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que le livre des Ombres s'agita et s'ouvrit à l'une des premières pages. Elle se pencha dessus et retint un hoquet de stupeur. Comment avait-elle fait pour louper cela ? Elle déglutit péniblement mais ce fut les mains sûres qu'elle prépara la potion :

-Une pincée d'achillée hachée pour l'appel

-Un demi brin de cyprès pour l'appel

-Une feuille de laurier pour la protection

-Une rose séchée pour la chair de la chair

-Trois gouttes de sang pour l'appel et la reconnaissance du sang.

Une fois cela fait, elle plaça la vieille marmite au centre du pentacle dessiné à la craie sur le vieux parquet. A chaque pointe, elle alluma une bougie. Les yeux rivés sur la potion, elle se mit debout à la pointe nord du pentacle et récita la formule :

**_Toi qui a partagé mon sang_**

**_Entends ma voix_**

**_Écoute la douleur de ton sang_**

**_Entends ma voix_**

**_Toi qui a partagé mon sang_**

**_ Aides moi_**

**_Toi qui a partagé mon sang _**

**_Entends ma voix_**

**_Aides moi. _**

Les flammes des bougies s'agrandirent brutalement, la faisant reculer d'un pas. Dans la fumée s'élevant de la potion, un visage se dessina. Un visage tout à fait particulier qu'elle reconnut sans mal alors qu'un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

-**Il n'y a qu'à moi que cela arrive**, gémit-elle avant que tout ne redevienne calme.

Avec sa chance légendaire, ce n'était pas n'importe quel visage qui était apparu. Il s'agissait du visage d'un homme qu'elle avait vu sur une peinture chez les Cullen. Si la magie de ses ancêtres la menait jusqu'à lui, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le numéro de téléphone des Volturi.


	9. Chapitre 8 : La famille, c'est sacré

Finalement, voilà le prochain chapitre. Il ne « sonne » pas comme je l'espérais mais ces dernières semaines ont été difficiles, à la fois professionnellement et personnellement, bien plus que les mois précédents, d'où ma difficulté à écrire. Parfois les tournures de phrases seront maladroites, parfois vous trouverez quelques fautes mais ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, s'il vous plaît.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

P.S : merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise. Si vous souhaitez un personnage en particulier, un événement ou autre, proposez-le moi : on ne sait jamais ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La famille, c'est sacré**

Durant un long moment, elle resta plantée là, les yeux perdus dans le vague se demandant comment réussir à convaincre les « rois » vampires de l'aider. Quand bien même l'un deux fut-il un ancêtre de la famille Halliwell. Cela ne pouvait pas être une solution. D'un autre côté, soit elle faisait appel aux Volturi, soit elle appelait les Fondateurs à la rescousse et... elle ne voulait pas penser à ce que cela donnerait. Elle sortit son téléphone afin de trouver le numéro des vampires. Finalement, ce fut plus simple que prévu. Isabella avait bien retenu l'histoire contée par Edward et avait rapidement mis la main sur un site internet très intéressant. Pressée par le temps, elle n'hésita pas un instant et décrocha le combiné du téléphone de la cuisine. Charlie allait faire une crise en voyant la facture de l'opérateur... songea-t-elle alors qu'à l'autre bout du fil, la sonnerie se faisait entendre.

-**Il castello di Volterra** ? Fit une voix féminine extrêmement guindée.

-**Buonasera**...

_Mon italien est vraiment mauvais, il va falloir que je le révise_, se dit-elle en réfléchissant à la suite de sa phrase.

-**Hum... Vorrei parlare con Marcus Volturi, per favore. Hum... Sono... Isabella Halliwell... sua... nipote**. (*Je souhaiterais parler à Marcus Volturi, s'il vous plaît. Je suis Isabella Halliwell sa nièce.)

-**Un momento, per favore**, répliqua-t-elle toujours aussi froidement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il allait accepter de répondre que déjà la femme reprenait la communication.

-**Mio signore Marcus arriva**.

-**Grazie mille signorina**.

Une minute plus tard, un homme reprit la discussion.

-**Isabella Halliwell. Êtes-vous la fille de Penny** ?

La grave et rauque, quoique légèrement éraillée, la fit sursauter.

-**Non. Non. Je suis... je suis son arrière-petite-fille**.

Un drôle de hoquet retentit de l'autre côté du combiné.

-**La... vous êtes la fille de Prue ? De Piper ? De Phoebe** ?

-**De Piper. Je n'ai pas connue Prue, elle est morte il y a longtemps**.

_Oh_, fut la seule syllabe qu'elle reconnut.

-**Le temps passe si vite. Donc, que vouliez-vous ? Ce n'est pas comme si une sorcière de la célèbre lignée de Mélinda Warren avait besoin d'aide**.

-**Eh bien... en fait, si.**

Un rire grave et glaçant retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

-**Vraiment** ?

Il y eut un bruissement léger puis une nouvelle voix s'exprima :

-**Isabella, je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir fait rire notre frère. Il y a déjà bien trop longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé**.

Isie cligna des paupières, incertaine.

-**Hum... merci** ?

Marcus reprit le téléphone.

-**N'écoute pas mon frère, jeune Isabella. Dis-moi**.

Elle se lança alors dans le récit des dernières heures, retenant sa peur et ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'une ombre familière se tenait dans la forêt, écoutant ses paroles. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, Marcus prit la parole.

-**Tu penses qu'un traqueur pourrait retrouver ta famille en Enfer**.

Sa phrase résonnait étonnement comme une question et comme une affirmation. De toute évidence, il ne semblait guère convaincu. Isie n'était pas stupide au point de penser qu'il aurait dit « oui » sur le champs mais elle avait tout de même espéré. Un étrange bourdonnement s'éleva du combiné alors que Chris descendait les escaliers en se frottant les yeux. Assise dans le canapé, Isabella le regarda s'approcher d'elle puis se couler sur ses jambes avant de se rendormir sans avoir prononcer le moindre mot. Le visage tendu par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, elle l'enferma dans une étreinte ferme et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-**Je pars immédiatement de Volterra, Démétri et Jane m'accompagnent. Nous serons chez toi dans moins de vingt-quatre heures**.

Elle ne put le remercier ou lui demander des détails que déjà, il raccrochait. Comment connaissait-il son adresse ? Elle reposa son téléphone sur la table basse en secouant la tête, ne cherchant pas plus loin. Elle resserra les bras autour de son petit frère et le berça tendrement. Elle ne s'était jamais penchée sur la question des enfants et en rencontrant Edward, elle pensait avoir fait une croix définitive sur cette idée. Mais maintenant qu'elle fréquentait ses frères et sœurs, tout avait changé. Peu à peu, son envie d'enfanter et de devenir mère prenait vie en elle.

-**Isie** ? Appela une petite voix à sa gauche.

D'un geste de la tête, elle invita Wyatt à les rejoindre. Le garçon n'hésita pas un instant et courut s'allonger contre sa sœur, traînant une couverture derrière lui. Difficilement, il les recouvrit tous les trois et s'endormit rapidement, la tête sur l'épaule d'Isie. La jeune femme observa avec amusement ses pieds nus posés sur la petite table, sourit doucement et se laissa sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

**CH8**

-**Isie. Isie, réveilles-toi**.

Isabella ouvrit péniblement les yeux, tombant sur le visage inquiet de son père. L'absence de lumière lui indiqua qu'il faisait encore nuit.

-**Tu faisais un cauchemar**, expliqua Charlie en l'aidant à se relever sans réveiller les garçons.

Se remémorant son rêve, elle frissonna. Elle pensait s'être définitivement débarrassée d'Edward mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Ses paroles avaient eu bien plus de portée qu'elle ne l'avait supposé, sa colère obstruant tout autre sentiment. Comme la tristesse, la douleur du rejet, la peur de l'abandon. Ce dernier étant probablement ce qui la motivait le plus à s'accrocher à la moindre personne faisant partie de sa famille. Un court moment de sa vie, elle avait cru que les Cullen était sa famille mais elle s'était trompée. Une distraction, une passade, un défi. Voilà ce qu'elle avait été pour eux. Eux qui s'étaient joués d'elle.

La mâchoire de Charlie se crispa en notant la peine de sa fille. Il n'était pas plus intelligent qu'un autre mais il avait compris qui était responsable de cet état de faits. Et ils allaient payer pour avoir fait autant de mal à sa princesse.

Notant l'heure du coin de l'œil, il monta prendre une douche rapide, rechignant à laisser Isie seule. Il avait bien noté les cristaux mais ils ne la protégeraient pas de sa souffrance et de ses souvenirs. Habillé de son uniforme, il prit un café rapide, embrassa Isabella, s'assura qu'elle allait bien puis se rendit à son travail, relevant son collègue de garde. Hormis un groupe de campeurs – extrêmement idiots au vu de la saison – ayant vu un loup, il n'y avait rien à signaler. Charlie, connaissant depuis peu l'origine de ces loups ne dit rien et remonta dans sa voiture pour une première patrouille.

**CH8**

De son côté, Isabella commençait la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Pâte à pancakes, fruits, œufs brouillés, tout y passait. Elle était nerveuse alors forcément, elle cuisinait. Sa mère – Piper, pas Renée – avait finalement déteint sur elle. De légers bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que ses frères étaient levés. Elle se retourna alors qu'ils passaient le seuil de la cuisine en se frottant les yeux. D'un même élan, ils se jetèrent sur elle en pleurant.

-**Isie,** appela Chris en tendant les bras.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, le dos appuyé contre les placards, et les prit tous les deux dans les bras.

-**Je vais les retrouver**, promit-elle en caressant doucement leurs cheveux.** J'ai trouvé quelqu'un capable de m'aider.**

-**Qui** ? Demanda Wyatt en s'éloignant légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-**Un très vieil oncle de notre famille et deux de ses amis. Ce sont des vampires**.

-**Des vrais de vrais** ? S'écria Chris, toute peine envolée.

-**Oui**, rigola t-elle, des vrais de vrais. **Ils arrivent ce soir. D'ici-là, je dois trouver un moyen d'aller en Enfer avec eux.**

-**Je viens avec toi**, firent-ils en même temps.

Mais elle se releva en secouant la tête.

-**Non, hors de question. Je sais que vous êtes puissants mais maman m'en voudra si je vous y emmène. Il n'y a pas de discussion**, ajouta-t-elle en les voyant près à répliquer.

Ils croisèrent les bras puis s'installèrent autour de la petite table avant de commencer à manger du bout des lèvres tout en jetant des regards noirs à leur sœur.

La journée passa rapidement sans apporter aucune autre nouvelle, toutefois, Charlie appelait régulièrement afin de prendre de leurs nouvelles. Refusant d'utiliser les pouvoirs de ses frères pour les téléporter jusqu'en Enfer, Isie finit par se dire que la meilleure solution restait l'association d'une potion et d'une formule. Après des heures de recherches, elle finit par trouver une potion adaptée à la situation. Seulement il lui manquait beaucoup d'ingrédients et cela la frustra.

-**Calme-toi,** s'ordonna-t-elle au haute voix. **Réfléchis. Piper t'a déjà expliqué comment faire tout cela**.

Elle ferma les yeux tout en réfléchissant. Qui pouvait lui fournir autant d'ingrédients aussi insolites ? Un fleuriste ? Un épicier ? Une épicerie chinoise ? Se jetant sur son téléphone, elle chercha des renseignements. Consciencieusement, elle nota les adresses puis, en avisant l'heure, retourna dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. La journée était passée trop rapidement et compte tenu du peu de temps dont elle disposait, elle commanda des pizzas. Charlie et les garçons en seraient ravis. Puis, pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle eut du temps pour penser à la scène de la nuit dernière qui était pour le moins inattendue. En effet, les Volturi ne correspondaient pas à la description qu'Edward avait fait. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée la fit sursauter et apercevant ses frères plongés dans les « _Tortues Ninjas_ », elle alla ouvrir, persuadée de tomber sur le livreur de pizzas.

Manque de pot, ce n'était pas le cas.

-**Jacob**, salua-t-elle platement.

Le Quileute se tenait devant elle, les bras ballants et ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait là.

-**Mon père m'a dit que tu étais venue hier** ?

Isie jeta un autre coup d'œil aux garçons avant d'enfiler une veste et de sortir sur le perron, sachant très bien que les protections des cristaux empêcherait Jacob d'entrer.

-**Écoute, je sais bien que je n'ai pas été très présent pour toi ces dernières semaines. Je sais également qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans ta vie, Bel... Isabella. Tu as changé. Tu ne parais plus être maladroite, ta posture est plus droite, tu es plus sûre de toi et... et _tu es tatouée_** ? S'exclama-t-il soudain alors qu'elle levait son bras pour passer la main dans ses cheveux, découvrant ainsi son poignet sur lequel avait pris place un petit tatouage deux semaines plus tôt.

Jacob cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de poursuivre avec un léger trémolo dans la voix.

-**Et... enfin voilà. Je... j'espérais que l'on pourrait retrouver le lien que nous avions quand nous étions petits**.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant. Après la séance de cinéma, le jour où elle avait eu sa première vision, elle avait senti l'étrange besoin de rester près de lui. Puis entre l'apprentissage auprès de Léo et l'entraînement de Phoebe et Henry elle avait occulté tout le reste.

-**Me raconteras-tu la raison de la présence des loups ? Non, ne me mens pas, Jacob. Je sais que tu en es un. Je le sais.**

-**Isie** ? Cria soudainement Chris depuis le salon.

Elle rentra précipitamment mais Chris se tenait déjà derrière la porte, lui tendant son téléphone.

-**C'est Marcus**, annonça-t-il avant de courir rejoindre son frère.

Elle sourit tendrement et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

-**Marcus** ?

-**Nous venons d'atterrir à Seattle. Nous serons là dans trois heures, voire moins si Démétri s'ennuie sur la route**.

Cette phrase lui tira un nouveau sourire.

-**Merci, Marcus**.

-**Ne me remercie pas. La famille, c'est sacré, même chez les monstres**, répliqua-t-il juste avant de raccrocher.

Derrière elle, Jacob ne bougeait pas, tentant de calmer ses tremblements. Il avait entendu toute la conversation et il avait reconnu le timbre de la voix. Un vampire.

-**Qui est ce Marcus** ? Demanda-t-il, retenant sa rage avec peine.

Isabella se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle fronça les sourcils devant son attitude.

-**En quoi cela te re... ah oui**, réalisa-t-elle en se frappant le front. **Je n'avais pas pensé à ça... Dis, Jacob, si vous êtes des loups, vous êtes donc une... meute ? Avez-vous un alpha ?**

Surpris par la tournure des événements, il se calma instantanément.

-**Tu... euh... oui, oui bien sûr**.

-**Je dois lui parler. Vite.**

Il hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Elle se donnerait bien des baffes de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à contacter les loups avant d'accueillir des vampires. Ne serait-ce que par simple politesse.

-**Isabella** ?

L'interpellée leva la tête et sourit doucement en s'apercevant que son père se tenait à deux pas d'elle.

-**Comment vont les garçons** ?

-**Plutôt bien, ils regardent les « _Tortues Ninjas_ »**.

-**Oh oh, je vais les rejoindre alors**, fit-il en se frottant les mains.

Elle fixa le dos de Charlie alors qu'il entrait dans la maison, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Venait-elle vraiment de voir son père de trente-huit ans courir pour aller regarder un dessin animé ?

-**Isabella** ?

Cette fois-ci, elle tressaillit en entendant la voix grave et menaçante. Tournant la tête, elle vit trois silhouettes sombres et immenses s'approcher d'elle. Elle reconnut Jacob et deux des hommes qu'elle avait vu la veille en arrivant à la réserve. Le plus grand d'entre eux s'avança dans la lumière du porche.

-**Jacob a dit que tu souhaitais me parler. Je suis Sam**, fit-il en tendant la main, **et voici Jared**.

Elle salua ce dernier tout en prenant la main de Sam. Sa paume semblait incandescente comparée à sa petite main glacée.

-**Que sais-tu sur les loups** ? Attaqua-t-il immédiatement.

-**Rien si ce n'est que vous avez une température plus élevée que la normale et que vous êtes aussi rapides que les vampires.**

Il haussa un sourcil, surprit qu'elle en sache autant malgré son passé avec les Cullen, mais ne dit rien, la laissant continuer sur sa lancée.

-**Je présume que votre... tâche consiste à les tuer, non ? Dans ce cas, je me dois de vous signaler que trois d'entre eux sont sur le point de venir à Forks**.

-**Quoi** ? S'exclamèrent les trois Quileutes d'une même voix.

-**Ils ne viennent pas chasser**, fit-elle en levant les mains. **Ils viennent m'aider.**

-**T'aider à quoi ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?**

Il faisait allusion au coup de téléphone de Wyatt qu'elle avait reçu à la réserve. Isie observa longuement le visage sombre de Sam, pesant le pour et le contre : devait-elle leur parler de sa famille ? Finalement, elle se décida pour une vérité en mi-teinte :

-**Marcus est mon... arrière-arrière-beaucoup trop de fois-grand-oncle, je l'ai appelé cette nuit pour qu'il m'aide à retrouver ma famille.**

-**Ton...** ?

-**Ta famille** ? S'étonna Jacob.

Elle fit quelques pas et s'agrippa au garde-corps instable.

-**J'ai été adoptée. Le soir où Edward m'a laissée, j'ai rencontré ma mère biologique et ses deux sœurs. J'ai une grande famille, Jacob. Et elle est... magnifique et pleine de vie.**

Sa voix se mit à trembler et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sa peur ressurgit en quelques secondes et s'incrusta dans chaque pore de sa peau.

-**Ils ont été enlevés hier. Tous. Sauf mes deux frères qui ont réussi à s'échapper juste à temps. Nous n'avons aucun indice et la seule manière de les retrouver c'est avec l'aide de Marcus et ses amis**.

Aucun des trois loups ne pipa mot, comprenant son besoin. Sam avait perdu ses parents trois ans plus tôt, et Jared et Jacob avaient perdu leurs mères bien des années auparavant. Alors oui, ils comprenaient et acceptaient – bien que difficilement.

-**Très bien**, fit Sam. **Je te demande simplement de leur dire de ne pas se nourrir dans la région**.

Elle acquiesça à sa demande légitime mais n'ajouta rien d'autre.

-**As-tu besoin de nous** ? Fit-il doucement.

Isie ferma les yeux, chassant les larmes derrière ses paupières puis se retourna vers lui.

-**Quand... quand je serais partie, pourrez-vous veiller sur Wyatt et Chris** ?

-**Bien sûr**.

L'alpha tendit une main vers elle, comme pour la réconforter mais la rabaissa presque aussitôt avant de la saluer et de partir, entraînant Jared dans son sillage. Jacob s'attarda un instant puis s'en alla, ne sachant que dire.

**CH8**

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Chris et Wyatt luttaient farouchement contre l'envie de dormir, les Volturi arrivèrent devant la maison. Sachant très bien qu'en compagnie de trois vampires, ses frères ne risquaient rien, Isabella coupa l'alarme, leur permettant d'entrer dans la maison. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que ses frères sautillaient jusqu'aux vampires.

-**Isie a dit que vous étiez de vrais vampires**, s'emballa Wyatt tandis que Chris fronçait les sourcils.

Démétri eut un grand sourire devant l'enthousiasme du petit homme blond. Impassible, Jane ne bougea pas et Marcus cherchait Isie du regard.

-**Bonsoir, merci encore d'être venus**, fit-elle en arrivant de la cuisine.

-**C'était parfaitement normal**, murmura-t-il.

Habituée au timbre de voix vampirique, elle s'avança pour les accueillir.

-**Mais**, fit Chris en se reculant et en croisant les bras. **Si vous êtes de vrais vampires, où sont vos dents pointues** ?

Il semblait... suspicieux. Cette fois-ci, Démétri ne retint pas son rire et Jane eut un rictus amusé.

-**Les vampires n'ont pas de canines aiguisées, Chris. Pas plus qu'ils ne dorment dans des cercueils ou qu'ils ne brûlent au soleil**, expliqua Isabella doucement.

Son frère fit la moue, déçu. Fermement, elle leur ordonna d'aller se coucher. Bon gré malgré, ils grimpèrent les escaliers en ronchonnant. Isie et les trois vampires s'assirent dans le salon pour discuter de la situation. Vers une heure du matin, Jane prit la liste des ingrédients pour la potion et disparut dans la nuit. Démétri lui expliqua calmement qu'il ne pouvait se servir de son pouvoir qu'à la condition d'avoir déjà rencontré la personne. Cependant, en associant son pouvoir avec celui de Marcus, il pensait pouvoir localiser sa famille grâce à son propre lien avec eux.

-**Tu ne sembles pas sûr de toi**, objecta-t-elle en l'observant.

Le traqueur haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-**Nous avons déjà essayé et réussi une fois mais nous cherchions des vampires. Je ne sais pas si cela peut fonctionner avec ta famille. D'un autre côté, tu as un lien de sang avec Marcus.**

-**En effet, Démétri. Isabella, pour moi – et pour mes frères – cela devrait jouer en notre faveur. D'ailleurs, en parlant de faveur, Aro et Caïus t'invitent à Volterra.**

-**Vraiment** ? S'étonna-t-elle.** Pourquoi** ?

Démétri sourit et répondit à la place de Marcus.

-**Ils sont curieux. Aro surtout, Caïus ne montre pas ce genre de... sentiment**.

Épuisée, Isie retint difficilement un bâillement mais cela n'échappa pas aux deux vampires qui l'enjoignirent de monter se coucher. Faiblement, elle leur fit un signe de la main et gagna sa chambre où dormaient ses frères.

**CH8**

En se réveillant quelques heures plus tard, alors que Charlie était déjà partit travailler – non sans croiser les vampires – Isie trouva Marcus en pleine consultation du Livre des Ombres.

-**C'est fascinant**, murmura-t-il en observant les pages. **As-tu déjà rencontré un démon** ?

A ses côtés, Jane et Démétri tendirent l'oreille, curieux à leur tour. Elle esquissa un sourire et leur conta sa rencontre avec « _Dudley_ ». A la référence, seule Jane eut un petit rire, les deux autres ne comprenant pas. Puis, remarquant les ingrédients posés sur la table basse, elle se précipita dans la cuisine où elle avala un café tiède et l'une des Pop-Tarts hyper-sucrée de son père puis monta s'habiller d'un pantalon cargo et d'un sweat kangourou. Laissant ses frères dormir encore un peu, elle redescendit tout aussi vite et s'attela immédiatement à la préparation de la potion. Elle remercia mentalement sa mère de l'avoir ennuyée comme jamais avec les brassages. Ainsi, elle n'eut aucun mal à lier l'armoise et la fleur de cactus – mélange extrêmement instable si associé avec de la ciguë, comme ici. Dans le pilon, elle écrasa l'aubépine et la racine de gentiane avant de saupoudrer la potion bouillonnante. Après avoir finement ciselé la feuille de nénuphar de seize centimètres de diamètre, elle ajouta les feuilles d'ortie et une fleur de pétunia. Pour renforcer leur protection durant le voyage, elle y versa également du laurier, de la lavande et du romarin. Quand la potion eut atteint la couleur verte pâle espérée, elle mit les deux derniers ingrédients : une feuille d'hellébore noire et une goutte de son sang. La potion prit aussitôt la couleur du rubis. D'une main légèrement tremblante, elle transvasa le liquide encore brûlant dans six fioles.

-**Voilà**, fit-elle en relâchant son souffle. **Je vais préparer les garçons et nous pourrons partir**.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle regarda Wyatt et Chris s'enfoncer dans la forêt en compagnie de Sam et Jacob. La gorge soudain serrée, elle se retint de pleurer. Une main fine se posa délicatement sur son épaule.

-**Je ne les aime pas, ils puent mais je sais que tes frères seront en sécurité auprès d'eux**.

C'était la première fois que Jane lui adressait la parole depuis son arrivée et Isie en fut touchée. Elle déglutit péniblement et laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. Derrière elle, Démétri s'impatientait.

-**On y va ? J'ai envie de casser du démon, je n'en ai jamais rencontré. Ça devrait être plus drôle que les vampires**.

Jane et Marcus secouèrent la tête devant son attitude presque immature. Ils se mirent en cercle, tenant chacun une fiole dans la main – les deux dernières étant en sécurité dans le coffre de Charlie – et Isabella récita la formule.

_Potentia creaturae_

_genere ponit viam_

_perveniendi inferos_

_et protegit domus*_

Ils lancèrent chacun leur fiole à leurs pieds et disparurent dans un épais nuage noir.

/*\/*\

*Pour les latinistes : je vous présente mes excuses. Il s'agit d'une traduction littérale (sûrement très mauvaise) mais c'est de la magie alors... (pour les autres : Pouvoir de la famille montre le chemin de l'enfer et protège les créatures de la famille).

A bientôt.


End file.
